Seras' Night Out
by Findel
Summary: It's Halloween and Integra has a special mission for Seras. What happens when our favorite fledgling vampire gets to go out on the town undercover and what does a certain no life king think of her costume. AXS
1. Seras' Night Out

**Seras' Night Out**

* * *

Well, since I'm doing a very dark Halloween fic for the Slayers I'm going to do a more warm hearted fic for Hellsing.

A/N: For all the people wondering when the next Wolf and Tigress of Hellsing is coming out don't worry I'm still working on it, just taking a small break to focus on my Slayers Halloween fic.

Lemon Warning: The end of this fic is a lemon so standard Lemon warnings apply

* * *

Seras sighed deeply after she made it back down to her room. It had been an interesting night of hunting but nothing that Hellsing could not handle. It had been almost a year since Integra had been released from her prison in the bloody tower and the organization was recovering better then could have been expected. Seras stretched after placing the halconnon in the corner before she turned towards the rest of the room. It was when that he eyes caught the fresh blood bag in its bucket on the table. She licked her lips as she sat down and pulled the bag from the ice. Seras then sank her teeth into the plastic bag as she began to drink the precious liquid without any conviction. 'Master at least sounded proud when I stopped complaining about this,' Seras thought as she finished draining the bag and threw it in the trash can.

Seras stretched again as she stood up from her seat. As she moved towards her coffin there was a knock on her door. She huffed slightly while thinking, 'What now?.' before calling, "Who is it?"

"It's Walter. Sir Integra wishes too speak with you for one minute before you sleep for the day," called the old retainer from the other side of the door.

"Alright, I'm on my way," Seras replied as she stepped through the coffin and into the wall.

Seras had learned a few tricks within the time that Sir Integra was locked away and going through the wall was her first. She smiled as she thought back to how happy she was when she was able to do the same as her master. She continued to walk as she soon appeared right in front of the doors to Integra's office. Unlike her master though she refused to just barge in on people like he did. She lightly knocked on the door and waited for a moment before hearing, "Come in."

Seras walked through the door and came to stand a foot away from Integra's desk. She saluted the Hellsing heir and replied, "Agent Seras Victoria, reporting as requested."

Integra looked up at the young vampire and smile slightly. If one thing always stayed the same it was Seras. She had become stronger in a years time, and she had given up on her battle against drinking blood, but inside she was the same young girl as when Alucard first sired her. "At ease Seras," Integra replied before continuing, "It is almost Halloween Seras. Do you know what that means?"

The young vampire nodded and replied, "It means that freaks can blend in with the normal populace because of all the costumes. Only someone with a very trained eye, or a vampire could tell which is which."

Integra nodded and said, "Yes, that's correct which is why I've chosen you for a special mission. You have good senses and can pinpoint the freaks, but at the same time you can blend in and not be the colossal sore thumb that Alucard would be."

Seras couldn't help but chuckle as she pictured her master trying to blend in with normal costumed humans. 'Kids would be running home claiming to have seen the real bogeyman,' Seras thought before she brought herself under control. "What type of mission is this Sir?"

"We need you to dress up and act like you are human...go to a few Halloween parties and flush out as many freaks as you can," Integra replied as she watched Seras eyes light up with anticipation.

Seras smiled brightly at the idea of dressing up and going out on Halloween. 'I haven't done that in so long this is going to be great,' she thought before she asked, "Do I get to pick out my costume?"

Integra nodded as a small smile came to her face, 'At least she's happy,' she thought. "Yes, tomorrow night instead of going out you will go shopping. Pick out something you like and then you'll be ready for Halloween."

"Thank you Sir," Seras beamed at this opportunity.

"You are dismissed Seras. The sun is about to rise," Integra commented as she watched the young vampire salute again and then disappear into the floor. 'I wonder what Alucard will think about this,' she thought before going back to her paperwork.

* * *

Seras came back into her room and could not help but jump for joy as she thought about this assignment. 'This is going to be great,' she thought as she kicked off her boots.

"What's going to be great, Police Girl," came the deep baritone of Alucard's voice.

Seras quickly looked around while beginning to block out her mind. "Nothing Master...nothing important anyway."

"Oh really," came his voice from right next to Seras' ear.

She jumped with a squeak as she vacated her chair. She turned around to see Alucard behind the chair with an insane smirk on his face. "Master don't do that," Seras shouted as she seemed to bristle slightly.

Alucard laughed as he moved in front of the chair and replied, "Why not? You are still so easy to scare it is vastly entertaining."

She huffed before asking, "What do you want? If it is nothing important then please leave. I need to get my rest."

Seras watched as Alucard moved towards her with a strange look on his face. She backed away just to hit the table. As she looked back at her predicament two red clad arms appeared on either side of her. Seras quickly looked back in front of her to come face to face with Alucard. She swallowed hard before asking, "Master what are you doing?"

"I know you're hiding something from me. I want to find out what it is," Alucard replied as he inched closer to Seras.

Seras averted her gaze as a blush began to stain her face. "It's nothing...just a favor Sir Integra asked me to help with that's all," Seras replied with a half truth hoping that it would satisfy her master.

"Are you sure that's your answer," replied Alucard as he began to nuzzle her neck. "Be a good girl and I'll give you a reward."

Seras moaned slightly and replied, "It's...it's nothing Master. Please...stop," Seras pleaded.

To her surprise Alucard actually seemed to listen to her and pulled back. He looked at the young vampire before saying, "One way or another I will find out."

Seras watched as Alucard disappeared before her very eyes. She panted for a moment to calm herself before she went back to changing into her pajamas. 'No matter what Master is not going to mess this up,' she thought as she laid down and lowered her bed for the night.

* * *

Seras smiled as she looked through the different costumes inside a small store she had found while out shopping. She still had not found anything that truly struck her fancy but she had plenty of nighttime left and was not about to give up. As she went through the last group of costumes she struck gold. It was a witch costume but not what you would normally think. The skirt, blouse, a pointed hat, and elbow length gloves that were a deep crimson and made out of a nice silk which matched her eyes perfectly. It had a strapless blouse that was low cut to show off the woman's cleavage and bare shoulders. The skirt was long enough to just barely stop above her feet. Along the sides were two long slits that were designed to show off the legs while still covering well. The hat was the normal attire for a witch with the tip of the point slightly flopped to the side. Seras pulled the costume off the rack and moved to the changing room. She quickly tried the costume on and posed in front of the mirror to judge how it looked. "This is perfect," Seras could not help but announce her approval as the costume hugged her frame to perfection.

She changed back into her street clothes and brought the costume up to the clerk. She set the item down before asking, "Do you have any shoes that go with this costume?"

The twenty-seven year old woman behind the counter nodded and said, "Hun, I wouldn't dare sell you this outfit without these heels," as she pulled out a shoebox.

Seras looked at the heels and could not help but smile. They were the same deep crimson color and were adorn with crimson sequins to make it look like they shined. "How much," Seras asked with a great deal of joy in her voice.

"Tell ya what it normally goes for one hundred but I'll give it to ya for eighty," the older woman replied.

Seras blinked and then asked out of curiosity, "Why are you giving me such a deal?"

The older woman laughed slightly before leaning on the counter and saying, "Hun, I've been around and your looking to catch a certain someone's eye with that little number aren't ya?"

Seras blinked as a blush began to form on her face. She looked away while coughing, "No...not really," while she thought, 'It would be nice if master noticed but...What am I thinking?'

The older woman looked at Seras and smiled saying, "If you say so. Either way you'll knock'em dead hun."

"Thank you," Seras replied lowly as she paid for the costume and slowly walked out the store.

* * *

The weeks had gone by and the faithful night finally came. Seras awoke from her slumber with a smile on her face, 'It's Halloween,' she thought as her coffin bed began to rise.

She climbed out of her coffin and stretched her body from the sleep. She then grabbed a towel and walked into her bathroom to prepare for her night out on the town. Seras turned on her shower and stepped in once the water warmed up. She sighed as the warm water flowed down her body before falling down the drain. She slowly cleaned herself while thinking, 'Now all I have to do is get dressed and get out of here before master shows up.'

After a few more minutes Seras turned off the water and toweled off. She then wrapped the towel around her frame and walked out of her bathroom and back into her bedroom. Seras looked around the room before walking towards her coffin; all the while trying to stay aware of her master's presence anywhere near her room. After assuring herself for the fifth time that he was not around she fished out her costume from its hiding place. She smiled as she laid out the costume and turned to her dresser for her undergarments. She pulled out a black, silk bra that was strapless, and low cut so that it would not show from under the low collar of the costume. She then pulled on the matching pair of panties before heading back to the table. Seras quickly donned her costume before posing in front of the mirror on the far wall of her room. She smoothed out a bit of the skirt while thinking, 'I'm glad that tale about vampires not having reflections is a bunch of bunk. It would've made picking something out a pain.'

Seras smiled while turning around and walking out the door. As she was making her way towards the stairs she could see Walter approaching with two buckets of blood. She smiled as she said, "I'll take my meal to go Walter," before grabbing the bag.

The old retainer looked up at Seras' voice and had to stop for a moment with what was presented in front of him. Seras was dressed as a witch in a crimson silk outfit that showed how much of a woman she actually was. Walter shook off the shock and smiled like a grandfather that was happy to see his only granddaughter becoming a young woman before saying, "You surprised me there for a minute Seras. Starting the night off early tonight are we?"

Seras nodded as she pulled the bag from the ice and replied, "Yeah, I'm trying to get out of here before master notices how I'm dressed. I'll see you later Walter," before walking up the stairs.

Walter turned and watched Seras walk off while thinking, 'I can understand why she's avoiding Alucard...I doubt even a No Life King would have trouble restraining himself if he saw her,' before continuing down to Alucard's room while missing the pair of crimson eyes that watched from the shadows of the hall.

* * *

Seras yawned as she walked down the street thinking, 'You would think the men have never seen a woman before with the way they acted when I came out of the lower levels.'

Seras chuckled lightly as she thought of how most of her squad's jaws gaped open as she passed by them. It was one of the most priceless things Seras had ever seen in her life. She shook off the laughter and began to focus on her mission. She had already taken out about five freaks and was heading for the next party in the older parts of London. As she approached the place she became so focused on her mission that she missed the large red clad man that was watching her from across the street.

* * *

Alucard had decided to spy on the police girl to start off his night, but that did not go as planned. After he found her in the hall talking with Walter all plans went out the window. She was dressed in a very interesting witch costume that advertised her assets very well. Alucard found that it was hard to take his eye off of the young vampire as she went from party to party killing freaks as she went. 'So this is the mission Integra asked her to fulfill...I cannot say that I disapprove,' Alucard thought as he found a perch on an old building across from where the party was taking place.

He continued to watch and feel for Seras' presence from his hiding spot. He was very confident that Seras could take care of herself when it came to a fight. Alucard was more worried that Seras might go into bloodlust if something went wrong. 'Medical blood can sustain us but it is nothing compared to the taste of fresh, warm, human blood,' he thought as a smirk came to his face.

'That and Police Girl is rather naive. I'm sure people have already tried to drug her drinks and it did not work out as they have planned. But, nonetheless enough of some things might effect her and I can't let her be taken advantage of,' Alucard thought as a lecherous smile came to his face.

"Remember what I told you when I sired you Seras. You are mine," Alucard said to the night as he locked onto where Seras was inside the building.

* * *

Seras laughed as she escorted a young man towards a bedroom. She knew that this man was a freak and she just needed to get him away from everyone else before killing him. So she had approached under the guise of being drunk and wanting to, 'Shack up,' as she had said.

The male freak was all to happy to follow Seras as she pulled his arm and stumbled here and there. After walking for a few minutes she came to an unoccupied bedroom in the large building that used to be an apartment complex that was now a club. Seras pulled her prey into the room and shut the door behind them. She then stumbled onto the bed before patting a spot next to her while looking back at the freak with bedroom eyes. The freak smiled like he was in heaven as she walked over to the bed before sitting down next to Seras. He ran a hand over the cloth over Seras' thigh while saying, "Well, it seems that I was lucky tonight," before moving his hand to touch bare skin between one of the slits in the skirt.

Seras sighed as she felt the freaks hands on her. If anything this night had taught her that becoming a vampire did not rid her of certain humanly wants and desires. She pushed the freak down onto the bed as she felt another desire well up inside of her. Seras straddled the freak as she ran her gloved hands over his clothed chest while leaning down. Her mouth soon came to his neck where she began to nip at before she heard the freak say, "If your hungry then feed. Just don't drain me too much."

Seras smirked as she thought, 'Fool,' before her eyes began to turn fully red with bloodlust. She bit into the freaks neck and began to feed as he moaned above her. Seras continued feeding even when she heard the freak protest somewhat weakly, "That's enough."

Seras did not give and continued to feed more. As the freak tried to push her off she slammed him against the head board without letting go. Soon the freak could barely move as Seras pulled away and licked her lips. She looked down at the freak to see he was drained she then pulled out a nine millimeter; which had been fitted with a silencer, that had been hidden in her bra and pointed it at the freak. She smiled as his eyes grew wide before she said, "In the name of God, impure souls of the living dead shall be banished into eternal damnation. Amen."

Without any hesitation Seras pulled the trigger and watched as the freak turned to ashes. She smiled before replacing the gun back in its hiding place and standing from the bed. She walked out the room and down the hall to head to the next party on her list. 'I wonder what master is doing right now,' Seras thought as she turned down the street.

* * *

Alucard watched from his perch as Seras walked down the street. He could feel through their bond that she was still in the after effects of bloodlust. He grinned as he prepared to move after her. Right as he was about to pounce on the unsuspecting Seras he felt Integra calling him. He growled as he looked back toward the Hellsing manor. 'This had better be good,' he thought as he turned to look at Seras before saying, "Another time my dear."

Alucard then stood and disappeared into the night as he made his way back to the Hellsing manor.

* * *

A few hours and about five freak later found Seras slowly walking down the streets of London. She smiled oddly as she swayed in her step. Seras stopped next to a building and leaned on it for balance. 'I didn't think vampires could get drunk,' she thought as she stood up again and looked at her watch. "It's getting close. I need to head back to the manor," she said out loud as she stepped into a back alley.

Seras then concentrated for a moment before her body exploded into bats. The inebriated creatures took off in a pack towards the Hellsing manor while diverging off course every once and a while. After about a thirty minute flight the bats zeroed in on Integra's open window and flew in. The bats grouped together in the center of the room and formed back into Seras' human visage. She opened her red eyes to look at the Hellsing heir before saying slightly slurred, "Agent...Victoria reporting in...Sir Hellsing."

Integra looked at her agent with an eyebrow cocked, "Seras have you been drinking?"

Seras giggled slightly before replying, "Come on Integra...you act like I'm some kinda kid. I'm...old enough to drink on my own...and besides I needed to fit in."

Integra sighed and pulled out a cigar from her desk. She lit the cigar and puffed on it before asking, "So how many did you get Seras?"

Seras' eyes wandered as she looked around the Hellsing heir's office. After a moment her attention seemed to come back to her and she replied, "Eleven freaks...not bad for one night. Can I go to bed now...it's getting late."

Normally Integra would have been furious with the way Seras was acting but she was able to remind herself that it fully was not the young vampire's fault. 'She probably thought that alcohol wouldn't harm her...Alucard's been lacking in his teaching,' Integra thought before replying, "Yes, but I expect a full report tomorrow night. Is that understood?"

"Yes sir," Seras replied before disappearing into the floor.

* * *

Seras reappeared in her room with a smirk on her face. She could feel the want still in her and thus why she was so short with Integra. She moved over to her bed and laid down on the mattress. Seras then pulled off one of her long gloves and tossed it to the side. She then ran her ungloved hand over her hip and down to the slit in the skirt. She quickly moved her hand inside the skirt and began to rub against her panties. She moaned as she began to masturbate for the first time in years. "I haven't felt like this in so long," Seras said out loud as she began to speed up her rubbing on her private area.

Seras moaned again and tossed her head from side to side as she continued to pleasure herself. She felt more tension rising in her as she continued. She bit on her lip to keep from moaning too loud but Seras still could not release the tension within her. 'I need something...I need someone,' she thought before opening her mouth and moaning loudly, "Master..."

* * *

Alucard walked through the front doors of Hellsing. He stretched and yawned in boredom as he actually walked through the halls for once. As he climbed one of the main staircases he could not help but think, 'That was a glorious waste of my time. One over zealous freak and a bunch of ghouls not even a challenge.'

As Alucard was about to enter Integra's office he heard in the back of his mind, 'Master...'

The No Life King spun on his heel and looked down towards the cellar. He had heard Seras reach out to him but it was in distress. 'Well...not the danger type of distress anyway,' he thought as he opened a dark portal.

Alucard appeared right outside of Seras' room while thinking over her call. She was not frightened or in trouble but at the same time there was a hint of frustration in her voice that intrigued him. As he reached for the door knob he stopped and breathed in deeply. The scent was so heavy he almost had to step back away from the door, but at the same time he wanted to bash the door down. Seras was letting off a lot of pheromone and it was all Alucard could do to not dash in and claim her no matter if she was willing or not. He moved towards the knob again and could not help but smirk as he heard a moan. Alucard opened the door quietly and stepped in. He closed the door just as silently and watched the police girl while she continued in her attentions. It was a very erotic scene that welcomed the elder vampire that brought back memories of when he seduced Lucy before Van Hellsing imprisoned him. Seras lay on her bed with her skirt pulled up to her waist. He right hand was buried under her panties and moved as fast as she could. She tossed her head from side to side as the tension continued to grow but would not be released. Alucard had had enough; he would be damn if he was just going to watch. He walked over to the coffin and kneeled in front of his fledgling that seemed to ooze femininity with her actions. Alucard then rested a hand on her breast before he began to fondle her and ask, "Do you need some help getting off, Police Girl?"

Seras' eyes shot open with surprise at her master's voice and his actions towards her. She moaned as he caressed her body through the blouse while continuing to masturbate in front of Alucard. She gasped as she felt Alucard's other hand slide up her inner thigh and his lips take hold of her ear. Seras moaned loudly as Alucard lightly tugged on her ear lobe with his teeth. She sighed when he let go and asked, "My it seems Police girl is a naughty girl at heart after all."

Seras looked at Alucard pleadingly and replied, "I don't care what you think of me...just...just take me."

Alucard smirked as he lowered his mouth to her neck and began to nuzzle her. He moved his body into the bed while discarding his red duster. He continued to nuzzle her neck as his hands quickly found her blouse top and pulled in down to her waist quickly. He smiled even more when Seras gave off a airy moan at the feeling the quick movement of the blouse caused on her already hard nipples. "I will have to warn you Seras...once you give me permission it might get a little rough," he said before licking her neck and continuing, "I haven't had a woman in a long time."

Seras reached up with her hands and moved him closer to her. She ran her hands alone his muscular back as she tried to get even closer. He body was acting on instinct now and Seras was as well pleased with that was happening. "I don't care...ravage me if you must but please...please bank this fire in my body," she replied as she bucked her hips up towards him.

"As you wish," Alucard replied as he captured Seras lips in a crushing kiss.

Seras responded hungrily to Alucard's kiss as his hands ran over her body. She had never dated much during her human life but that did not mean that she was not a women. She had had sexual desire as she lived but was never brave enough to act on them. Thanks to the alcohol, and the attentions she had received at the hands of the freaks, the woman within her had been awakened. All she wanted now was to be satisfied in her new sexual appetite and Alucard would be the man to do it. Not needing to breathe they continued the lustful kiss as Seras began to unbutton Alucard's shirt. Right before she was finished Alucard capture her hands and held them to the mattress. He then broke the kiss and looked at Seras before saying, "Don't worry Police girl. I'll give you what you want soon, but I'm also going to enjoy this."

Before Seras could protest Alucard ripped off her bra and exposed her breast to him. He kneaded one breast in his hand while he lowered this mouth to the other. He slowly licked the erect nipple and watched as Seras tried to thrash in protest of the tension that still refused to be released from her body. Alucard then took her nipple into his mouth and began to suck hard. As Seras moaned her added to the experience by nipping at the flesh of her breast. After a few moments he switched breast and tormented Seras by suckling the other nipple just as hard. Seras' moans came quickly as she huffed for air that she did not need. "Master...Master please I can't stand it anymore," Seras pleaded while she tossed her head to the side in another wave of pleasure.

Alucard could not deny the bulge that had grown in his pants. He concentrated for a moment and his clothes disappeared. Alucard then quickly ripped Seras panties off as he positioned himself. He pushed open her legs with his knees and then said, "Now I truly make you mine," before thrusting into Seras with all his might and lust.

Seras felt the pain shot through her body and could not help but bite into her bottom lip. As she tasted her own blood she felt something rubbing against her lips. Seras opened her eyes to see Alucard slowly licking at the blood on her bottom lip. As smiled before capturing Alucard's lips in a passionate kiss. As the kiss intensified both Seras' and Alucard's tongues danced together as the taste of blood mingled into the kiss. Seras closed her eyes as she continued to kiss Alucard and moaned into him every time he pumped into her privates. After another few moments they released each other as Seras moaned, "Master...," while she began to buck in time with Alucard.

Alucard could feel his climax drawing closer and also knew that Seras was about to explode from all the new sensations. He slowly nuzzled her neck as he whispered, "Say my name Seras. Say my name."

"Alucard...Alucard," Seras moaned as she continued to buck against Alucard's hips.

Seras could feel something come and screamed as she shouted, "Ohh, god Alucard I'm..."

Alucard felt his own orgasm coming and moaned, "Seras...," before biting into his fledgling's neck

Seras felt the intense pleasure from her orgasm mix with the effects of the embrace. She moaned loudly as the sensations over loaded her senses and she passed out from the experience while whispering, "I love you...Alucard."

Alucard drank Seras' blood as his seed spilled into Seras' womanhood. He felt her go limp and whisper, "I love you...Alucard," before she passed out.

After finishing her released her neck and pulled out. Alucard smiled as he laid down behind his fledgling and pressed the button for the coffin to lower. He wrapped his arms around her half clothed body as he replied, "I know Seras...I know."

* * *

Hours later Seras awoke to find herself in her coffin. For a moment she thought she had had another dream until she looked down. Her witch custom was now pooled at her waist and her undergarments were no were to be found. She then notice the strong arms wrapped around her waist. Seras sighed and leaned into the embrace knowing that Alucard was still with her. She heard him laugh behind her and she asked, "What is so funny?"

Alucard smirked in the darkness and replied, "Nothing...but it seems I have found that witch are good for something after all."

Seras sighed again as she rested against Alucard chest and fell asleep in the safety of her lover's arms.

* * *

I do not own Hellsing I just write fanfics.

* * *


	2. Wrongful Ambitions

**Seras' Night Out**

**Wrongful Ambitions**

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Well, I have come up with an idea to continue this story line so for the people that ask for me to continue then you've got it. I hope this will be enjoyable for everyone.

* * *

He breathed in the night air as he looked out upon the city of London. Marco smiled as he remembered the occurrences of the past month. 'Just a month ago that Hellsing agent was in my club and killing my brethren. More probably would've been killed as well if I hadn't received his help. Instead of having to hide all my brethren, and making myself known, that drug he gave me seemed to have caused problems with her senses,' Marco thought as he continued to stroll down the streets of the old city.

After about an hour Marco stopped in front of an old cemetery. His short, soft brown hair swayed in the breeze as he looked at the old headstones. He yawned slightly as he used the old walking cane to open the gates. Macro then made his way to the largest mausoleum in the back of the graveyard. After making his way up the stairs he looked down into the darkness of the tomb before shrugging and continuing down another flight of stairs. As he landed on the bottom level he saw the faint light coming from the end of the mausoleum hall. Marco walked the final feet before stopping at the archway and knocked on the stone with the end of his cane. "I have returned like you asked," Marco replied to the empty room.

Marco watched a a black fog rolled into the room from multiple areas. The fog began to pool in the center of the room and spiraled upward slowly. After a few moments feet appeared out of the fog and legs soon joined it. As he watched a full body began to form out of the fog until the face he had met over a month ago appeared fully. The man was tall, almost six foot and three inches. His long black hair cascaded down his back until it reached just below his waist. His pale skin seemed to shine in the faint light of the tomb as he opened his eyes. The man's eyes were a vibrant hazel green that seem to glow with an unnatural light. He was dressed in a black trench coat that came to just above his feet. His other attire was very dated in it's look. He wore a red vest over a white shirt that was complete with the Victorian looking ruffles. His black slacks end by being stuffed into ridding boots that were dark brown. The man smiled before her replied in a somewhat Slavic accent, "Welcome Marco. It is good to see that you are still alive in a sense of speaking. Did you give that drug to our young vampire?"

Marco nodded as he looked at the man and said, "It seemed to throw off her senses to where freaks were."

The other man chuckled before saying, "No...she knew you and your brethren were their she just didn't focus on you. That drug was meant to bring out certain desires in the young vampire and her mind was on something else once the drug was in her system."

Marco cocked an eyebrow and asked, "What was that drug then if it didn't dull her senses?"

"It was an aphrodisiac my dear Marco. Enough of the stuff will cause a vampire to stop thinking about anything but sex. And, it seems it worked. Our little vampire left soon after and I suspect that she went back to find her master," replied the man as he smirked.

"What purpose does this serve? You come to me saying that you need my help with this plan of yours, and now you tell me the only thing that we have done is cause two vampires to shack up," Marco all but yelled at the man.

The man just smirked before he produced a small pouch from his coat pocket and threw it to Marco. Marco caught it to see some powder escape from the pouch. Marco inhaled just to feel his blood run faster. He moved the pouch away before asking, "More aphrodisiac? What are you trying to do get the frikin' blonde pregnant?"

The man shook his head and replied, "I want you to cause some trouble at the Hellsing manor. Get the Hellsing heir; Integra, to come out and hit her with this pouch. Once the powder is on her the true fun will begin."

"As you wish," Marco replied as he turned and walked out while trying to figure out what this man was truly up to.

* * *

It had been a month and Seras was still not sure of what to think about the tryst that had taken place between her and her master. She had felt so warm and safe with him and yet they had barely seen each other after that night. Seras lightly chewed her lip as she began to wonder, 'What if he only used me? He now owns both my soul and purity I hope he didn't just take me as an easy lay and that was it.'

After shaking her head to clear it Seras decided that it was better not to think about the event. She quickly got up and made her way out to the shooting range. Once she was there she grabbed a nine millimeter automatic and a few clips of bullets. Seras loaded a clip and aimed at the paper target at the other end of the range. In a blazing speed unparalleled by an human Seras unloaded the full clip into the same spot on the target. Seras sighed as she ejected the clip and loaded a new one into the gun. As she took aim at the target her senses screamed to life as she could tell that her master was right behind her. She ignored his presence and continued to shoot at the target in front of her. It was only when she felt warm breathe on her neck that she stopped. "What do you want Master," she asked more sarcastically then she had wanted.

Alucard looked at his fledgling as she replied somewhat harshly to his presence. He moved back from her a step before saying, "I came to make sure your skill haven't gotten rusty with the slump in activity lately. But, I see you can still hit a target well enough."

Alucard watched as he could see Seras almost physically bristle from the little jab he had sent her way. He waited for her reply with the same smirk on his face. After a few moments of silence he got bored and sent Seras a mental jab, 'Well if you aren't going to answer I'll go find someone else to tease,' before disappearing from the room.

Seras ground her teeth together as she looked down range at the target with the hole in its head. She took aim as the last jab played through her head and she thought, 'And, I know who he has in mind...He's always wanted Integra.'

Seras then quickly opened fire on the target once again. This time she aimed to the intersection of the targets legs and unloaded her rage as well as her bullets at the target that she had now decided was male. After finishing off another clip Seras had moved to reload when a loud explosion shook the very foundation of the shooting range. Just as the alarm blazed to life Seras had opened a dark portal and retrieved her halconnon cannon from within her room. She quickly loaded a shell in the chamber and ran down the hall towards were the explosion had gone off. "Just what I was waiting for," Seras rejoiced at the thought of battle taking her mind off of her other problems.

* * *

Marco smiled as he saw the Hellsing compound come alive with the bomb he had planted on the other side of the compound. He moved from his perch quickly as to take advantage of the confusion, the three freaks, and their groups of ghouls that he had brought upon Hellsing. Marco quickly ran across the street while drawing a blade from its hiding place in his cane. He quickly struck at the gate guards as he stabbed one in the neck before smashing the other in the face with the rest of the cane. Both guards collapsed from the vicious attack without even giving off a scream of warning. Marco pulled the sword from the guard's throat and cleaned off the weapon before jumping over the gate and heading into the house. "This is too easy for someone of my skills," he boasted as he kicked open the door and ran for the stairs.

Halfway up the stairs Marco saw a group of four soldiers heading towards him. He jumped into the air while grabbing at the throwing knives in his coat sleeves. With quick flick of the wrists Marco unleashed a deadly rain of knives into the soldiers that had tried to block his way. Without missing a beat Marco continued to run at full clip as he landed on the staircase. After running a minute longer he saw his target and barreled toward the two large double doors. As he closed he drew a gun while palming the pouch in the other hand. "Now to do what I came for," he said to himself as he burst into the office of Integra Hellsing.

* * *

Integra Hellsing had been keeping tabs on the battle in her office when her office door's almost exploded off of their hinges. She turned to see a young man kneeling in front of her with a desert eagle pointed at her head. His red eyes gleamed with malice as he watched the Hellsing heir stare back at him. Integra kept calm while turning towards her attacker. She was very surprised to find that he had not shot at her at all but took the moment to say, "So the explosion and cannon fodder was just to draw everything away from you."

"Very astute Integra Wingates Hellsing. Now be a good girl and stay put...you are not my true target," Marco replied as he stood to his full height of five foot nine inches.

Integra looked at him before asking, "If you are not after me then why waste the energy to get here and cause this much trouble?"

Marco chuckled and replied, "I don't call the shots in this little dance I just go with the motions. Now sit down and be good and you just might make it out alive tonight."

Integra followed his instructions and asked, "And, what is your master after? To humiliate us?"

Marco laughed before replying, "No, that would be entertaining. He has a plan of some sorts and once it's taken care of I can go back to a normal life."

Integra looked at the freak vampire in front of her and asked, "You don't know what your master plans and yet you go through with it without second thought?"

"Stop calling him my master," Marco interjected abruptly, "I have no master. I am a facilitator...people come to me with things that need to get done and I do them for a good fee."

As Integra was about to say something else a gun shot went off. She watched as Marco dodged and rolled towards her desk. Before she could react Marco was behind her and holding the desert eagle under her chin. "Alright, come out or the last Hellsing will be no more."

Alucard appeared into view with the black barrel of the jackal pointed at Marco. He glared at the freak before replying, "You did well to distract us from your main objective but you waited to long. Now I'll make you pay for that."

Macro pressed the gun a little harder under Integra's chin and replied, "Steady boy. I wouldn't try to bite the man that has your master like this. Now just stay put."

With that Marco quickly move his other hand and hit Integra in the face with the pouch of powder. The powder exploded from the pouch and Marco used the moment of confusion to jump out the window that was behind him. He took off at quite a speed, jumping back over the gate, and taking off into the London night.

"Step one complete," Marco said as he quickly made his way back to his hiding place.

* * *

Integra coughed as she tried to move her arms to clear the powder away. After the powder cleared she moved to the phone and picked it up. After the connection was made she spoke into the speaker, "Walter, get the doctor up her and send an investigation team."

Integra replaced the receiver and was about to turn around to face Alucard when she felt arms wrap around her. She tried to push the vampire away while yelling, "Alucard what the hell do you think you are doing!"

"Helping you recover master," he replied as his hand went to the buttons of Integra's collar.

Integra struggled and was about to yell again when she heard, "Master?"

* * *

Disclaimer: Any characters or ideas from **Hellsing** do not belong to me. I am not selling this material, just writing for the heck of it as I go.

Feedback is requested, please send all comments to size=1 width=100% noshade> 


	3. Trouble Brewing

**Seras' Night Out**

**Chapter 3**

**Trouble Brewing**

* * *

Sorry for the wait but what can I say I got distracted. When my old Slayers fanfic group comes back to life I fell right back into my normal groove of writing Slayers fanfics. Anyways let's continue where we left off. For those that wanted more Alucard/Seras your wish is granted though it will only be a lime this time. (Really, more than one lemon within 3 chapters is a bit over kill). I hope you enjoy.

* * *

"Master," Seras yelped as she walked in on the very compromising scene between her master and Integra.

Integra stopped dead in her stance as she was about to yell at Alucard. It was not that she was embarrassed to be caught in this situation but it was the sound of Seras' voice that caught the Hellsing heir's attention. She looked at the young vampire to see many emotions fly through her gaze. Sadness, betrayal, and anger flashed through the young woman's eyes as she moved towards Alucard in a flash. Integra watched as Seras latched onto one of Alucard's arms and tried with all her might to pry Alucard off. While Seras pulled on Alucard's arm to no avail; Integra began to struggle again when she felt Alucard's breath on her neck. "Alucard if you even touch me I will lock you down in that cell again until I die," She shouted as she moved forward away from the vampire.

Alucard chuckled as he kept his hold on Integra like he was totally unaware of Seras tugging on his arm with reckless abandon like a toddler. He moved closer to Integra and said, "Don't be so shy master...I'll make sure you enjoy it."

Integra was about to launch an insult at the elder vampire when her words died in her mouth because of the feral growl that came from Seras. Integra turned to see the young vampire's eyes glow red with a look of rage. Seras dropped her master's arm and lunged at his back. Before Integra could say anything Seras had grabbed a hold of Alucard's neck and was pulling. "Master don't you dare," Seras growled as she actually pulled Alucard's face away from Integra.

Integra pulled against Alucard just to stumble back out of his grasp. She watched as the elder vampire pulled Seras off his neck and held her by the collar of her uniform. Both vampires glared at each other before Alucard said darkly, "I do what I want...and no fledgling tells me what I can do."

Seras was flung to the other side of the room with such a force as to cause the walls to shake when she hit. Alucard turned towards Integra and began to move towards her again. "Now, where were we master?"

By this point Integra had drawn a pistol and aimed it at Alucard. "I don't know what has gotten into you but if you hurt Seras or I then I will not forgive your crimes," yelled the Hellsing heir as she stood strong against the rebelling creature.

Before Alucard could move the last ten feet a loud shout broke through the room, "No," before Seras flying tackled Alucard into the opposite wall.

Both vampires hit with a loud crash as the walls shook again from their battle. Integra pivoted to face the vampires to find that Alucard had pinned Seras to the ground and was glaring at her. He growled at her just to receive her reply in the form of her own growl. Integra was quite surprised to see Seras being this bold when it came to her master. Normally, the rather timid vampire would cower when Alucard got angered with her. But, tonight she was fighting like a female lion protecting her cubs against Alucard's advances towards Integra. "I'm going to have to punish you Police Girl," Alucard threatened in a dark and serious voice.

Seras hissed at Alucard with disdain. Her eyes showed anger and hate in them but her body language was projecting something quite different. Alucard had straddled Seras and was pinning her arms with his own. As they stared at each other Seras' hips would buck against Alucard's every once in a while. The bucks where not to remove the elder vampire from her but of an almost sensual nature. It was during this moment that Alucard's anger lessened and he laughed before whispering, "Are you jealous Police Girl?"

Seras let out a low purr as she seemed to be happy to finally have her master's attention. Seras' eyes softened as she brushed Alucard's hands with her fingers before saying, "Yes..."

Integra watched as Seras went from being a rabid creature to looking like a normal house cat that was being scratched on the neck. The Hellsing heir watched with a raised eyebrow as both vampires seemed to become docile once they were close to each other. She cleared her throat before saying, "Alucard...you and Seras are ordered to return to the lower floors until you both cool off."

"As you wish Master," Alucard replied sounding and acting more like himself.

Before Integra could say anything else both Alucard and Seras disappeared into a dark portal. She sighed before moving back to her desk and sitting down. As she sat there she ran her gloves over her coat. A light dust remain as she looked at the dust before picking up the phone. "Walter. I need you to come up here for a moment."

* * *

Marco walked through one of his nightclubs to survey how business was going for the night. As usual business was well as he walked through the dance room. The speakers were booming with dance music as lights flashed and the customers lost themselves in the music. Marco smiled as he headed up to his office. "I need to take care of some paperwork now that things are moving again," he said to himself as he climbed the stairs to the office.

Marco closed the door to his office and was about to turn around when he sensed it and asked, "What are you doing here? Last I checked you only appeared in that tomb."

Marco turned around to see his office chair turned away with a trail of smoke rising from behind it. A moment later the chair turned around to reveal the man from before with a pipe in his mouth. The man took a puff of the pipe before holding in the smoke. He then exhaled before saying, "At least pipe tobacco hasn't gone out of style. But, my dear Marco you only assumed I could only appear in that tomb...like I was bound to it but I am not that weak. I've come to you because it is time for phase two. I need you to recruit a squad of freaks for me."

"That's easily done," Marco replied as he leaned on the wall.

"Not just your normal freaks...I need a squad of trained men. For the tactics I want to apply I need warriors Marco," the man replied as he took another puff on the pipe.

"That will take a little longer but nothing that I can't handle," Marco replied before asking, "If I may ask what does this next step involve?"

"Let's just say that our friends at Hellsing will be hearing from us again," replied the man as he released the smoke from his last intake.

Marco looked at the man before asking, "What is it with you and Hellsing? What grudge do you have against them?"

The man laughed as he held the pipe in his hand. "I do not hold a grudge my dear Marco. Hellsing holds something that I must take back...it is a matter of my honor and I can not rest until I have sought this through."

Marco eyed the man with an odd look before saying, "Whatever you want. Thanks to your drugs the Hellsing organization is in a confused state and I can start up me clubs again. And, since they are up I can continue to serve my freak clients with fresh prey...so I do owe you at least this much."

"It is good that we agree," the man replied as he stood, "I'll contact you once you have gathered the men that are needed."

Marco watched as the man disappeared into a wisp of smoke and sat down at his desk. "Time to get to work," Marco said to himself as he began to go through his files.

* * *

Alucard and Seras appeared inside Seras' room with Alucard still straddling Seras with her back on her bed. Alucard looked down at his fledgling as his glasses slid down his nose. He smiled cruelly before saying, "That is one of the first times you've acted like a true vampire."

Seras struggled slightly as she huffed before saying, "So now that Integra isn't here for you to neck on you finally notice me!"

Alucard growl slightly at Seras' reaction to him. He lowered his mouth to her neck before saying, "Thought I find your reaction amusing I will not have you thinking that you are not my servant."

Seras rolled her head back as she felt Alucard's breath on her neck. She sighed as her legs squirmed under her master. "I can't help it...I can't just stand there and watch you go after someone else..."

Alucard laughed as Seras moaned under him. "Your vampire side is reacting to what it sees as a threat...a threat that might take your mate away."

Seras' eyes shot open as she looked at the side of Alucard's head. "Did...did you say mate?"

Alucard chuckled before replying, "I did not stutter Seras. Did you think I turned you that night out of pity? I turned you because I saw a soul that was worthy of being a vampire...not to mention quite a physical bonus as well."

Seras gasped before saying, "Master!"

Alucard nipped at Seras' neck before he replied, "You shouldn't think of me as some virtuous knight Seras. I have lusts of the flesh just as much as any man. And, thanks to some interesting events I was able to turn a desirable woman into my servant."

Seras moaned again as she felt Alucard's hands moving over her body. She tossed her head to the side and asked, "Is that all I am? Just some toy for when you have urges?"

One of Alucard's hands rubbed Seras breast through her uniform to be replied with a moan. "I will not flaunt you with romantic ideas but I will not harm you either. Once you become a true vampire then you will receive the full respect that a walker of the night deserves."

Seras sighed as she felt Alucard's breath on her neck again. With the attention her master was giving her Seras found it hard to control herself. She rolled her head towards her master just to have her eyes land on his neck. Seras' fangs grew before she bit at her master's neck. Right as she was about to contact with flesh Alucard pulled away and looked down at Seras. "Not too fast now Seras. I'm not sure I want to give up my fledgling just yet."

Seras moaned again as she felt Alucard's knee rub against the center of her legs. She watched with lust as Alucard ground his knee into her most sensitive place. After a few moments Alucard leaned down before saying, "What a horny girl you are."

Seras looked at Alucard before she grinned and asked, "Be with me tonight?"

With that Alucard hit the button to Seras' bed. The coffin bed closed thus keeping the exchange between the two private unless you were listening very closely.

* * *

Disclaimer: Any characters or ideas from **Hellsing** do not belong to me. I am not selling this material, just writing for the heck of it as I go.

Feedback is requested, please send all comments to size=1 width=100% noshade> 


	4. The Dragon's Fire

**Seras' Night Out**

**Chapter 4**

**The Dragon's Fire**

* * *

Next chapter up and we begin to understand what our villains are after.

* * *

Marco stood in the tomb with a group of ten freaks that he had hand picked. It had been a few months since there last meeting and now Marco was going to see his part of the bargain through, 'And, hopefully go back to my normal lifestyle after this is over,' he thought as he waited.

"What ya' 'ell are we doin 'ere Marco," asked one of the taller freaks in the group.

Marco looked at the freak that was named Conall as he asked what they were waiting on. Conall was a huge mountain of a man that stood about six foot seven with muscles all over. His brown hair was cut short to the point of shaved. His red eyes were intense and always faced towards his enemy or those he was addressing. Conall was dressed in rugged and beat up combat fatigues and boots. The final number was what looked like a tank cannon strapped to his back. Marco sighed and replied, "Conall we are waiting for our employer to show and tell us what we are to do."

"I know we're vampires and all but this is a bit cliché," replied another one of the mercenaries.

Marco looked at the other freak before replying, "Look I don't make the rules I just follow them."

The other mercenary looked at Marco before shrugging. His black hair was in a bowl cut and the glasses he wore was perched on his nose. His black, baggy fatigues hung off his body with all kinds of explosive attached to it. His crimson eyes held intelligence as he looked around the tomb for anything out of the ordinary. It was about this time that the noise of chains could be heard coming towards them. "Good, you are here as instructed," came the voice of Marco's employer as he entered the room.

The man stood there in the most interesting attire that Marco had seen him wear. He was in a full suit of chain mail, thus the noise, and a cloth half robe over the armor. In the chest of the robe was the symbol of a dragon head reared back ready to strike. He pulled on some leather gloves before he spoke again, "You seem surprised Marco. Were you expecting something else?"

"Yes, I was expecting you to be dressed in modern tactical gear not stuff from the dark ages," Marco supplied as he moved forward, "Just what are you supposed to be a frikin' knight?"

The man smirked as he lifted his arms. Before Marco could ask what he was doing two skeletons appeared with a sword belt in there hands. He watched as the animated dead strapped the sword on the man before backing up. "Yes, Marco. I am a knight...didn't you think it was kind of odd how I dressed when we first met."

"Yes, but I thought it was just a fashion thing. You are no vampire so what are you," Marco asked as he studied the man that he thought he knew.

"There are other things in this world that can live forever my dear Marco. I am Razvan, knight of the order of the dragon, and servant of the king of Wallachia," replied the man as he moved towards Marco.

The group of mercenaries looked at the man before one of them asked, "So your saying you served under that Dracula guy?"

"I did and still do," the man replied as all of the group looked at him.

Marco's eyes widened as he finally figured things out, "That's it! The reason your going after Hellsing is because that Alucard vampire is Dracula."

Razvan clapped before saying, "Good Marco...I knew you were a very bright man thus why I approached you. You are correct Hellsing holds my master in bondage and it is my duty to release him."

"You got us all together to let Dracula loose on the world? If that happens then we are all stuck under his thumb," replied one of the other freaks.

"If we succeed then this group will be rewarded greatly after my master is free," replied Razvan as he stopped at the bottom of the stairs.

"Yes, but the Hellsing compound will be on edge because of my last attack," Marco replied before he continued, "We will need more men!"

"Ah," Razvan replied while snapping his fingers, "That's what they are for."

Marco and the others watched as multiple magic circles appeared on the tomb walls and floor. They continued to watch as Razvan motioned with his hands as he chanted something that none of them could understand. As Razvan finished Marco heard what sounded like bones hitting against something. The sound was soon followed with moans of the dead. Before Marco could say anything the back of the room began to fill with animate skeletons and zombies. "After the fall of my master I had to disappear or be killed by the turks. During my long travels I have become a powerful necromancer as well. Our army is ready and now we move to release the king of the dead from his prison," Razvan announced as he began to march toward the opening to the tomb.

The skeleton and zombies followed behind their master in their slow, shambling way. The freaks looked at each other for a moment. Marco shrugged before saying, "Might as well go along with it...we'll get to kill some Hellsing soliders."

Callon nodded before shouting, "Now ya' talkin' my language," and marching towards the front.

* * *

Seras sighed as she paced the halls of the Hellsing manor with her cannon on her shoulder. Since the attack on Integra the hunting duty had been spilt between Alucard and her. When one was sent out on a mission the other would stay behind to lead the security detail. Most of the times it was Seras that was in this position. 'Master just isn't a people person,' Seras thought as she chuckled to herself.

'I heard that Police Girl,' came Alucard's voice in her mind with a hint of amusement.

'Well it's true. You scare the hell out of any soldier that sees you,' Seras rebutted and stuck out her tongue even thought Alucard was not there.

'True,' Alucard replied before cutting the connection and continuing his hunt.

Seras sighed again. Lately, she felt an urge to go out on missions. Her blood seemed to sing whenever she was in the middle of hunting her targets. She had come to slowly accept that she was a creature of the night and now she began to enjoy some of the feelings. 'If nothing else Master seems to be happy about it,' Seras thought before turning to march the next hall.

As she was coming by Integra's office she saw the door was open. She stopped and looked in to see Integra looking over a some papers with Walter standing to the side of the desk. The old retainer noticed her and then said, "Oh, Miss Seras you should have a look at this as well."

Seras set her cannon down at the door and came over to look at the papers. There was a lot of readouts about different things, "What is this," Seras asked looking at Walter.

"This is the make-up of a powder that the freak hit Integra with. After analyzing the substance and doing some back checking I've found that most of the powder consist of different herbs."

Seras looked at the list and read in her mind, 'Basil, Caraway, Cloves, Leek, Lovage, Mallow, Marigold, Nettle, and a small amount of Belladonna.'

"What does any of this have to do with anything," Seras asked as she looked at the list somewhat dumbstruck.

"Normally all of these ingredients except for the Belladonna would produce one hell of an aphrodisiac," Walter replied before saying, "But, it only seemed to affect you and Alucard."

"What do you mean me," Seras asked somewhat concerned, "I wasn't around when she was hit."

"No but I had a hunch. I took your costume and analyzed it as well. I found trace amount of the ingredients on your outfit. Whoever is making this might have used you as a test," Walter concluded.

"But, why didn't the powder affect me," Integra asked as she put the paper down for a moment.

"I'm not too sure on that one," Walter replied.

'It's because of the Belladonna,' Seras heard in the back of her mind.

"Master says it is because of the Belladonna mixed in with the others," Seras replied what Alucard had said.

Walter looked at Seras as he thought about what she had just supplied. "Why would a trace amount of deadly nightshade cause this powder to only effect vampires?"

"It's more than just the nightshade, Angel of Death," Alucard replied as he appeared in the room, "It is also because of ancient magics that target vampires."

Integra looked at Alucard to ask, "Are you suggesting that we have a necromancer loose in England?"

Seras looked between both her master and Integra before asking, "What is a necromancer?"

Alucard smirked at Seras before replying, "A necromancer is a being that has learned how to use magic to reanimate the dead. There is a myth that it was the doings of a necromancer that brought on our existence but it's just a myth."

Seras nodded after Alucard's explanation and then asked the question on everyone's mind, "Well, if we do have a necromancer what purpose does it serve to attack us with vampire aphrodisiac?"

Alucard smirked before saying, "Maybe it's someone's idea of a joke."

Integra glared at Alucard before replying, "For both your sake's it had better not be a joke."

At that moment a loud explosion was heard and the compound shook. Integra looked towards the window to see smoke. She quickly picked up the phone as the alert siren sounded in the manor. "What is going on? I want a full report now!"

A solider replied on the other line, "Sir Integra, the gate has been blown open by a tank round and now there are skeletons and zombies attacking the front gate in droves!"

Integra's eyes widened as she heard the information, "Looks like he was just testing our security. We are under full attack. All troops pull back to the manor and set defensive post! Alucard and Seras support the troops. Walter stay with me just in case we have another surprise," Integra shouted orders.

"As you wish master," Alucard replied as he walked behind Seras.

Seras motioned with her hand and her cannon appeared before her. She grasped the cannon as Alucard wrapped his arms around her and used a dark portal to transport them to the front of the manor.

* * *

Disclaimer: Any characters or ideas from **Hellsing** do not belong to me. I am not selling this material, just writing for the heck of it as I go.

Feedback is requested, please send all comments to size=1 width=100% noshade> 


	5. The War of the Undead

**Seras' Night Out**

**Chapter 5**

**The War of the Dead**

* * *

Here's the next chapter and let the action begin.

* * *

Seras fired off another round from her cannon into the mass of undead. The line of troops where doing a decent job with keeping the undead at bay but they were starting to get too spread out. While they fought the undead they were being attacked by mortar rounds. It was because of these explosive rounds that the Hellsing troops had to keep spreading to avoid getting hit. Because, of the constant need to move, and the unlucky ones that did get caught by the blasts the undead were getting closer. Seras huffed as she fired another round while shouting, "Keep your head on and continue firing! If they make it to our line then we will have a lot more to worry about."

The sound of another mortar shell caught Seras' ear as she quickly phased away. Seras reappeared on the roof of the mansion before she fired another round into the undead. 'If I could only find where those shells were coming from,' Seras thought as she began to reload.

'Concentrate Seras,' came Alucard's voice into the back of Seras mind.

Seras nodded before closing here eyes and reaching out with her senses. After a moment she heard the telltale noise of a shell going off. She turned her cannon in the direction and opened her eyes to see the mortar crew. She launched a round at the group to see it hit it's mark. Seras smiled as she began to reload again and aimed back towards the mass of undead. 'Hopefully that's the end of those damn mortars.'

* * *

Marco watched from his vantage point on top of an old building almost a football field away from the Hellsing compound. As he watched through his binoculars he heard from the side, "Marco the mortar team was taken out. What do you want us to do?"

Marco looked back at the man that was one of the few freaks that Marco did not want to loose. His name was Erick and he was quick the expert when it came to explosives. Marco frowned as he remembered what Razvan had said before the battle began, 'The only one you are not to harm is the young fledgling Seras Victoria. If she is even harmed then all of us are at risk...a No Life King is very possessive of what he sees as his.'

Marco smirked as he thought of something, "Erick...move up and find the blonde girl called Seras. Do not harm her that much just bring her to me."

Erick nodded before asking, "What's so important about this girl?"

"She's Alucard's fledgling and we can use her as a little bit of insurance," Marco smiled before picking up a radio and saying, "Conall begin cover fire so that we can make another approach."

"On it," came the gruff Scottish accent over the radio as a tank round launched into the air.

"Now go," Marco looked at Erick to see the young man take off at a blinding speed.

* * *

Seras continued firing round after round into the pack of undead. As she was reloading she felt a presence right behind her and dodged out of the way as a man tried to strike her. Seras bound to the other side of the roof as she entered a defensive stance. She looked to see a man with short black hair and a pair of glasses perched on his nose. The man turned as his red eyes caught hold of Seras again before he said, "And, here I thought this was going to be easy. Knock out the No Life King's pet and that would be that."

Seras growled at that insult and replied, "I am no one's pet! And, know I'll teach you a lesson."

Seras disappeared and reappeared behind the freak before back handing him. She turned as he rolled with the punch and sprung up from his role. He looked at her before saying, "Well, guess I misjudged you there. But, no matter your the one I'm after."

The freak moved quickly and went to attack Seras. She ducked and watched as he bound off the roof and into a tree. Seras followed the freak just to hear a window break. Seras jumped towards the window when a bright light came from inside the house. Seras' ears heard the explosion of a bomb as the window blew out towards her body.

* * *

Integra was shouting out orders into the phone when there was a loud explosion from down the hall. Walter and her looked at the door and waited for an attacker to enter. After a few more minutes the door opened to reveal Seras looking like a pin cushion for glass. "Seras," Integra shouted as Walter moved forward to catch the injured vampire.

Walter carried Seras inside the office before laying her down on the floor. He slowly and carefully began to pull the glass pieces out of Seras when he heard Integra yell, "Alucard! Get in here!"

The master vampire appeared with his coat, glasses, and hat missing. He was about to make a smart remark when his eyes landed on Seras' form. Alucard rushed to his fledgling's side before looking at Walter and asking, "What happened?"

"I don't know one moment we heard an explosion and a few moments later Seras staggered into the office like this," Walter answered as he continued to remove shards of glass from Seras.

"One of my men didn't listen to my instructions," came a voice from behind everyone.

The group turned to see a figure dressed in chain mail armor covered by a light robe. On his face was an obsidian mask that only had holes for the eyes to see through. The robe carried a symbol that Alucard knew very well. "You are the necromancer then," he growled at the figure.

"That I am great one. My orders were disobeyed and your fledgling was harmed. After this is finished then you can seek whatever reprisal you wish from me," the man replied as he watched the group.

"What are you after then," Integra asked, "And, why are you so foolish to appear before us?"

Alucard chuckled, "It is because of honor. You are a surviving member of the order of the dragon. Our old code of honor calls for the leader to make amends for oversteps in battle."

The man nodded before replying, "You are correct my lord."

Integra's eyes opened wide at the mention of the order of the dragon. 'Alucard was a leader when he was human,' she thought before asking, "Then why are you attacking your former leader?"

The man laughed before replying, "Because someone is holding my lord in bondage. I must either free my lord or die trying," the man finished as he drew a sword from the scabbard at his side.

Alucard moved quickly to stand in front of Integra. "You are not the enemy that Hellsing fights but I cannot let you have a shot at my Master. I admire your adherence to our old code but it ends here."

"That it does," the man motioned and a dark portal appeared. Macro flew out of the portal and slammed into Walter while saying, "Well, it's about time I joined the party."

"You," Integra shouted as Marco appeared again.

"Yes, young Hellsing I guess you know see who's pulling my strings," Marco replied as he squared off with the recovering butler.

"Enough," shouted the man as he charged at Integra.

Alucard moved forward and parried the sword with his jackal. He pushed the man back before aiming the gun and fired. The round when right through the man's heart but no blood came forth. Alucard looked at his opponent before smirking and saying, "I see. I'm aiming at the wrong spot."

Alucard moved to adjust his aim but the man was too fast. The jackal was parried away by the sword as a round was fired into the ceiling. After the bullet fired the man quickly twisted the blade down and brought it back up in a cross swing. The blade cut a line into Alucard's flesh and blood went flying with the momentum of the swing. The man brought his other hand up and turned the blade preparing to strike again. "I don't think so," Alucard growled from the odd pain the blade had caused him.

As the man was coming down Alucard's hand shot up and grabbed the man by the throat. The elder vampire lifted the man off the ground before slamming him into the near wall. Alucard held the grip on the man's throat as he leveled his jackal at the man temple. "Time to put an end to this," Alucard hissed as he pulled the trigger.

The mask shattered as the bullet hit it. But, the bullet then redirected towards the ceiling. Alucard looked on the man's face to see that he remembered the knight very well. He pulled back from the man and said, "Razvan...so it's you that survived. I should have guessed."

Razvan stood as he saw an opening and charged at Integra. At the last minute Alucard moved in front of her and to the brunt of the deadly blow. Again blood flew from the wound and created a few small puddles on the floor. As Razvan was recovering from his strike he was backhanded by Alucard which sent him flying to the opposite side of the room. Razvan landed in a heap. He was about to stand when his eyes caught hold of Seras Victoria fully awake and lapping up the blood that was on the floor. Razvan quickly motioned and opened another black portal before shouting, "Marco get out of here! She is awakening!"

Marco did not ask questions at the tone of voice and duck through the portal as it was closing. At the same time Alucard, hearing Razvan's warning, turned to see Seras lapping up his blood. 'Not good,' he thought as he quickly grabbed Integra.

"What are you doing," Integra shouted as Alucard phased over to Walter and grabbed the butler as well.

"Getting you both out of here," Alucard said before phasing out of the room.

Razvan smiled as he stood and watched as Seras began to convulse. 'Foolish my lord foolish,' he thought as he kneeled down towards the young vampire.

Razvan placed a hand on Seras' forehead just to have her eyes shoot open. Razvan was pushed away by an unseen force as he felt the power radiate through the former fledgling. Seras stood as the wound on her body healed instantly as she looked around. Her bright red eyes landed on Razvan and she asked, "Where am I?"

Razvan looked at her before asking, "You don't remember?"

"No...I don't," Seras thought worried as she lightly chewed on her lips.

'Perfect. I had heard some fledglings loose there memory after they become a full nosferatu...I can use this,' Razvan thought as he stood up and moved forward. "Mistress, you are Lady Victoria queen of the night. Your followers have release you from the prison that the damnable Hellsing's have kept you in."

Seras was not exactly sure what was going on but this man seemed to be a servant of her's and she was hunger. "I need blood," she said as she moved towards the man.

"I do not have blood to give but come with me and we shall take care of that," Razvan replied as he motioned and opened another dark portal.

Seras nodded as she walked through. Razvan smiled as he began to walk. He pulled out a radio and said, "All units retreat, All units retreat to point 34," before walking into the portal.

* * *

Disclaimer: Any characters or ideas from **Hellsing** do not belong to me. I am not selling this material, just writing for the heck of it as I go.

Feedback is requested, please send all comments to size=1 width=100% noshade> 


	6. The New Queen

**Seras' Night Out**

**Chapter 6**

**The New Queen**

* * *

I know there's been a bit of a gap but with exams and a wedding one after another it kind of puts a hold on things. Anyway, let's pick up were we left off.

A/N: I just want to note that the bell inside the clock is what is called big ben not the the tower or clock itself.

* * *

Alucard looked out over the skyline of London as the moon slowly rose in the night's sky. He stood on the western of the large clock tower that was mistakenly referred to as, 'Big Ben.' As the elder vampire looked down upon the city of London he reached out with his mind calling, 'Seras...seras.'

It had been over a month and he could still not locate his fledgling. 'Well, former fledgling,' he reminded himself as he remembered that Seras had partaken of his blood.

He continued to feel for her as he spoke to himself, "I know Razvan will not harm her but the question is what will he do with her?"

Alucard knew that Razvan was not a man to be underestimated. The second in command of the Order of the Dragon was not a man to fool with during Alucard's mortal days and he was sure that the man had become even more cunning with his new found agelessness. After a few more minutes Alucard felt the call of his master and growled, 'Always at the wrong time,' he thought as he disappeared from the tower.

* * *

She walked down the old streets of London in the area of Whitechapel. This was a favorite spot for he because of its sorted past and because there were less people here at night. 'The only person worth my time is Razvan and he can't really be considered a human anymore,' she thought as she looked up at the night's sky.

Her clothing was a very eye catching detail to the small blonde woman that walked down the old cobble stone streets. She was dressed in a old Victorian looking dress that consisted of a black blouse and skirt. The blouse was tight, black, and long-sleeved number with some white lace at the top of the neck. The article of clothing made it look like a schoolmarm had stepped out of the early1900's and on to the streets of London. The black skirt hung loosely around her hips and was not tight at all like the upper body. The last bit to complete the outfit were the pair of deep blue sunglasses that rested on her nose. The young woman smirked as she felt the eyes on street urchins on her body. 'Quite simple. Instead of wasting energy hunting just dress oddly and people will come to you. Besides I like this look,' she thought as she walked into an alley that she knew was a dead end.

As she stopped at the back of the alley she heard a man's voice say, "What's a little number like you doing out so late."

She turned around and looked to see a man dressed in simple black shirt and jeans that stood in her way. Seras feigned fear as she asked, "What...what are you going to do to me?"

The man smirked lecherously as he approached the young woman and said, "That depends love. If you are nice to me then I'll be nice to you."

Seras backed up into the wall as she continued her act to lure the man to her. When he got within ten feet of her, Seras dropped her glass down her nose to reveal her red eyes, and looked directly at the man. She caught him in her hypnotic gaze before whispering, "That's it...come to me. I'll give you the best pleasure you have ever experienced."

The man walked forward like a zombie as his eyes were locked with Seras'. He stopped right in front of her before kneeling down and waiting. Seras smiled as she brought his head to rest on her chest. For a moment she let him stay there before she dropped her mouth to his neck. Seras then bit into his neck and began to draw froth the precious liquid that ran through his veins. 'Delicious,' Seras thought as she continued to drain her victim.

After a minute longer the body had been totally drained of blood and Seras only had one thing left to do. She thrust her gloved hand through the man's chest and ripped out his heart. She watched as his body turned to ash and disappeared into the night. After finishing Seras put her glasses back in place and looked up at the sky while thinking, 'There has got to be something worth my time in this city.'

As Seras was about to begin walking again she felt a presence in the back of her mind. She turned and felt for it before she smirked and said, "Looks like there is something," before stepping into a dark portal.

* * *

Alucard sighed as he held the freak by the neck. 'Another boring mission,' he thought as he stabbed his hand through the freak's chest.

Lately the freak encounters had increased after the rumor of Hellsing being attacked. So now Integra thought it was best that Hellsing flex it's muscle to scare the freak uprising back into a normal problem. It was working, Alucard had to admit, but he really hated being used in that fashion. He was much more worried about looking for Seras. His pride had taken quite the punch when it was discovered that his former fledgling had disappeared. 'I know Razvan took her the question is if she is even aware of were she is now,' Alucard thought as he began to walk away from the scene.

It was at this moment that Alucard felt a presence right behind him. He placed his hand in his pocket and kept walking like he was unaware of the presence. After feeling that it was following him he spun quickly and fired a round from his jackal. He waited for a moment before he saw a piece of metal fly out of the darkness and the metallic ping of the object hit the ground. "Well, I guess I should have figured you would be strong enough to take care of my bullets," Alucard smirked as he thought, 'This just got interesting.'

"You are very quick to resort to violence," came a light and airy female voice from the shadow's but no one appeared.

Alucard smirked while at the same time thinking, 'I know this voice but I can't place it.'

"Well, let's just say in my line of work it is normally shot first and don't ask questions," Alucard playfully replied as he tried to zero in on the presence.

He felt the presence move but still couldn't pinpoint it's location. Soon the light voice replied, "And, if I said that my presence here is just out of curiosity?"

Alucard chuckled slightly before saying, "Then I would remind you of the saying that curiosity killed the cat."

"You don't even know me and you are already set on shooting me," the voice asked a bit confused, "That's not a very good way to do business."

Alucard smiled as he found what he was looking for and fired. He heard the bullet hit brick and then glass shatter on the ground. After a moment he replied, "It's the only way to do business."

Alucard heard a huff in reply before the voice said, "Those were my favorite glasses...I think I'll talk to you once you calm down."

Alucard felt the presence leave and he placed the jackal back into his coat pocket. He walked over to the spot he heard the glass to find a pair of blue sunglasses. He picked up the broken article while thinking, 'Interesting color...of course I sure people think the same of my glasses.'

After looking at the glasses for a moment he breathed in to catch a whiff of a woman's scent. As he sniffed once more Alucard realized he knew this scent. 'It can't be,' he thought as he focused on finding the presence again.

After a few minutes he gave up and returned to the Hellsing mansion with the glasses in one of his pockets.

* * *

Seras appeared in the tomb that she was using as a hideout. Her servant Razvan had told her about the Hellsing organization but he had not said anything about them having a vampire working for them. She sighed as she sat down on a old wooden chair while she thought about the vampire in red. 'Interesting indeed,' she thought as she felt a shiver run through her body.

"Razvan," Seras called into the old tomb.

"You called my queen," replied the man as he appeared from the darkness.

"You didn't tell me that Hellsing had a vampire working for them," Seras mused as she eyed her servant, "Is he like I was? A captive of that family or is there something different going on?"

Razvan smiled as he thought, 'So she found lord Alucard,' before answering, "He is a captive of the Hellsing family. He is the original vampire of Hellsing...Lord Alucard."

'Alucard...I like that name,' Seras thought with a smile before replying, "You still haven't told me how I came to be their captive."

Razvan smiled and replied, "To tell you the truth my lady...lord Alucard is your sire."

Seras glared at Razvan before she rose and yelled, "What do you mean he is my sire! You mean to tell me that I owe him my unlife!"

Razvan nodded and said, "Yes, he created you and it was after you became a true nosferatu that the Hellsing locked you away. Are you mad that you are lord Alucard's child?"

Seras looked back towards the opening of the tomb before replying, "No, that is not the issue. It stains us both that he is still held by Hellsing. I will free him one way or another."

Seras was enraged as she walked towards her coffin for he day of sleep. 'Don't worry my king...I will release you,' Seras thought as she began to drift off into the sleep of day.

* * *

Disclaimer: Any characters or ideas from **Hellsing** do not belong to me. I am not selling this material, just writing for the heck of it as I go.

Feedback is requested, please send all comments to size=1 width=100% noshade> 


	7. Checkmate or is it?

**Seras' Night Out**

**Chapter 7**

**Checkmate...or is it?**

* * *

Another chapter and some more fun.

A/N: Just as a warning I'm writing a decent bit of this while I'm drunk so if there is some odd grammar I'm sorry. And, some might complain that Integra is a bit off...but I felt her and Seras were coming closer at the end of the anime so I don't think Integra would be cold all the time. And, we are stealing a little bit from the episode, 'Red Rose Vertigo,' for some of this.

Warning: Lemon flavor alert. There is going to be a lit bit of Yuri in this chapter so the standard warnings go with this.

* * *

Seras yawned, more out of habit than need, as she awoken early in the night. She opened the lid to her coffin before stepping out into the tomb. After walking for a few moments she came into the main hall of the tomb before she called, "Razvan."

"Yes, my queen," Razvan replied as he appeared before her.

"Did you contact Marco like I asked," Seras looked at her servant as he knelt before her.

"I did my queen and he should be here very soon," Razvan replied.

Seras was about to say something when Marco walked into the tomb and said, "I'm here now what do you want of me?"

Seras turned to Marco before smiling and saying, "I have a plan to finish off the heir of Hellsing. Once she is gone then Alucard will no longer be held to that line."

Marco nodded before saying, "That's good but where do I fit in?"

"I want you to cause some problems in London so that they have to use Alucard. Once the vampire and the troops have been deployed I will sneak into the Hellsing manor," Seras replied as she looked at Marco.

"What are you planning to do once you are inside," Marco asked.

"That is my little secret," Seras answered with a smile on her face.

"As you wish Lady Seras," Marco replied as he began to walk back out of the tomb.

* * *

Alucard sighed as he finished off another pack of ghouls. Tonight seemed to have a spike in the activity of the undead. As he looked around for anymore targets he wondered, 'Something has to be up in the freak community tonight.'

Alucard walked through the old warehouse as he looked for the freak that had made the ghouls. He could not help but think that there was something very wrong with how the night was turning out. First, the soldiers were sent out to deal with a freak uprising in an older part of London. Normally it was just another nights work for Hellsing but as the soldiers just pulled out of the mansion there was another uprising. This time Alucard was sent out and now here he was in an old warehouse in the industrial sector of London. "I do no like this at all," he said out loud as he continued to look for the freak.

As he turned the corner he ran into another pack of ghouls. The elder vampire sighed as he drew his jackal from his coat pocket and said, "It's going to be one of those nights."

* * *

Integra sat at her desk as she continual went over the reports that were coming in from the multiple uprisings of the freak population. 'You would think it is a bloody freak festival,' she thought as she ripped a page of report in two.

She picked up the phone and dial a number. When the other end was picked up she commanded, "Walter keep me posted on any new developments and if Alucard ever decides to report in."

"As you wish Sir Integra," replied the butler as he continued to monitor the multiple events that were happening in London.

Integra sighed as she rubbed her temples to try and stave off the headache that was beginning to occur. As she began to go back over the reports Integra heard the lock engage on the double doors that lead into her office. She looked up at the door but no one was there. After a moment she looked around the room once her eye landed on the right corner next to the door she noticed a form in the shadows. The form was that of a female as it stood in the shadows of the corner. "Who are you," Integra asked as her hand moved towards her pistol.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Lady Integra," came the airy female voice.

Integra stopped as she recognized the voice. She looked at the corner before asking, "Seras? Seras is that you?"

Seras walked out into the light to reveal herself before replying, "Yes it's me. I'm surprised that you sound glad to see me after what you have done."

Integra looked at the young vampire as she wondered, 'What is she talking about.'

Integra took in the new look of the young vampire. Seras wore a tight black blouse with lace at the top of the neck. The black skirt that hung from her hips was totally different. The skirt was loose and free unlike the tight and conservative blouse. Seras looked like an old schoolmarm that was ready to punish an unruly student. After a few moments Integra asked what was on her mind, "What are you talking about Seras? What have I done?"

Seras watched as Integra stood to come towards her. Seras pushed her hand out towards Integra and opened her palm towards the Hellsing heir. Integra was pushed back into her chair by an invisible force. As Integra hit her chair Seras clenched her hand in the shape of a claw. Integra looked down to see shadow tendrils appear from behind her high backed chair. Seras clenched her clawed fist tighter as the tendrils wrapped around Integra and held her in place. "Now to repay you my dear Integra," Seras replied as she moved towards the chair that Integra was held to.

Integra looked at Seras as the vampire approached before glaring at her coldly before saying, "I don't know what has gotten into you but I'm willing to forgive this trespass if you release me!"

Seras stopped in front of Integra and placed her hands on her hips. "Willing to forgive," Seras asked with sarcasm in her voice, "you are in no position to make threats my dear Hellsing. I am in control now and if you don't fight I can give you a painless release."

Integra glared at the blonde woman as she spit at her. Seras dodge the spit and leaned down to come eye to eye with Integra. "I gave you a chance...you brought this on yourself," Seras replied as pulled out a small knife.

Integra watched as Seras brought the knife to her neck. Integra glared, thinking that Seras meant to slit her throat, but looked down as she felt the knife move away. Integra watched as the knife slowly began to cut the button off of her business shirt. Her eyes grew wide as Seras cut the last button and placed the knife down, "What are you doing," Integra asked a little surprise present in her voice.

Seras smiled at Integra as she grabbed the cloth of the shirt at Integra's shoulders. Seras pulled the cloth open and back to reveal Integra's bra. Seras' smirk never left her face as she slowly ran her hands down Integra's exposed skin before reaching her breast. "I plan to do whatever I please with you before I finish you Integra," Seras replied with an evil glint in her eye before continuing, "It would be such a waste to just kill you."

Integra bite at her lower lip to keep herself from responding to Seras' movements. Integra glared at the former agent as she felt Seras being to fondle her breast. "I'll make...sure you...pay for this," Integra replied as she bite down on her lip even harder.

Seras smiled as she continued to tease Integra. After a few more minutes of fondling the Hellsing heir; Seras ripped the bra off Integra to reveal the skin under the undergarment. Seras opened her mouth as she moved forward and licked on one of Integra's nipples. She felt Integra jump as her tongue moved over the hardening bit of flesh. After finishing Seras inhaled to catch the smell of blood. She looked up to see a bit of blood running from Integra's mouth. "No need to hold back Integra," Seras said as she moved her face towards Integra's, "I would enjoy what little time you have."

Integra was about to insult Seras when she felt the vampire's lips capture her own. Her eyes grew wide as she tried close her mouth. Seras struggled with Integra and was able to keep Integra's mouth open. She thrust her tongue into Integra's mouth and began to violate the other woman's mouth. Seras probed Integra's mouth as she as blood mingled into the kiss. Seras continued as she let her hands run down Integra's skin once again. After a moment Seras pulled away before licking her lips and saying, "Too bad I can't keep you...you taste wonderful."

Integra clenched her teeth before replying, "Just finish it. Quite taunting me and do what you came to do."

Seras smirked as one hand stayed on one of Integra's breast and the other stopped with her fingers just inside Integra's slacks. "That's no fun at all Integra. I like to watch you squirm but I will finish you very soon," Seras replied as her fingers slid into Integra's slacks a bit more.

Integra looked at Seras before saying, "You wouldn't."

As if to answer Integra, Seras smirked, and finished moving her hand down. Seras' fingers came in contact with short hair and she lowered them a bit more and began to rub. Seras' smirk grew as she heard Integra moan above her. She continued to fondle the Hellsing heir on the breast with her hand and mouth as well as continuing her attentions under her slacks. Seras removed her mouth from Integra's chest and was about to say something when she heard, "What do you think you are doing?"

Integra looked up to see Alucard standing in front of her desks watching the scene in front of him. For a moment Integra blushed before shouting, "Kill her now," to hide her embarrassment.

"As you wish master," Alucard answer as he appeared next to Integra and grabbed the blonde woman that was kneeling in front of her.

Alucard grabbed the woman by the back of her neck and threw her across the room. To his surprise the female form passed through the wall. Alucard turned to Integra to see the terrible state the Hellsing heir was in. He waved his hand and banished the shadows that held Integra in place before asking, "Admirer of yours Master?"

Integra glared at Alucard as she covered herself as she shouted, "No you asshole that was..."

Integra was interrupted by Alucard being hit by an unseen force and flying back into the close wall. "I won't let you interfere...not when I'm so close," came the angered female voice as Seras passed up through the floor between Alucard and Integra.

Alucard recovered just to stop dead in his tracks. He looked to see Seras standing between him and Integra. He moved forward slightly before saying, "What are you doing Seras?"

Seras looked at Alucard before replying, "I'm here to set you free," before clenching her hand at Integra.

Integra was engulfed by shadow as she was reaching for her pistol. As Seras' attention was diverted Alucard pounced and used his shadows against Seras. "Stop this now Police Girl," Alucard commanded as he tightened his shadows grip.

Seras smirked as she phased out of Alucard's attack while dropping her own on Integra. She appeared in the middle of the room before replying, "No I will not stop until the heir of Hellsing is dead and my sire is free!"

Integra finally reached her pistol and pointed at Seras before shouting, "Seras! I don't know what has gotten in to you but I will give you one more chance. Stand down and I will forgive you."

"Take the offer Seras...don't be a fool," Alucard replied showing what might be seen as concern for the young vampire.

"No," Seras dashed forward at Integra with a burst of speed.

Integra fired out of instinct as Seras moved towards her without phasing. The bullets she got off connected with Seras' upper body but did not hit any vital areas. As Seras was about to strike Integra; Alucard appeared in front of his master and back-handed Seras into a wall. The young vampire looked up from the floor to see a gun trained on her and Alucard looming next to the Hellsing heir. She smirked as she felt her energy leaving her. "I wasted too much power in containing this room in a barrier. Looks like you win Hellsing," Seras said as she stood up.

Alucard watched is former fledgling as she stood to face her punishment. 'You have become a true Nosferatu police girl,' he thought as he looked at Integra for her answer.

To his surprise Integra dropped her pistol and fell back into her chair with a look of exhaustion on her face. Alucard knew that this was Integra's way of staving execution and he moved towards Seras. As he began he saw Seras' power finally give out as she began to faint. He phased to her and caught her in his arms. He picked Seras up bridal style as he looked down at her. He exhausted expression moved him as her eyes met his. He eyes looked drained and Alucard knew why, "What have I told you about drinking your blood Police Girl?"

Seras smiled as she felt safe in Alucard's arms before saying, "Razvan won't be happy that he worked so hard to free me just for me to be captured again," before passing out.

Integra watched the two before asking, "What happened to her?"

Alucard shrugged before saying, "It can be multiple things. But, if I had to guess it is either Razvan has her under a spell or she doesn't remember who she is."

"What do you mean," Integra asked looking confused.

"Sometimes when a fledgling becomes a true Nosferatu they are struck by a fit of total amnesia. Normally, this isn't a problem when they're sire is there to help them regain they're memory. But, Razvan claimed her during the transformation and could have messed with her memories," Alucard replied as he looked down at Seras.

Integra nodded before saying, "She needs rest...take her to your room and watch over her. Make sure she comes back to us as our Seras," as a small smile came to Integra's face.

"As you wish master," Alucard replied as he bowed his head and disappeared with Seras.

* * *

Disclaimer: Any characters or ideas from **Hellsing** do not belong to me. I am not selling this material, just writing for the heck of it as I go.

Feedback is requested, please send all comments to size=1 width=100% noshade> 


	8. Reunion and Remebrance

**Seras' Night Out**

**Chapter 8**

**Reunion and Remembrance**

* * *

Let's continue back on the AxS track.

* * *

Alucard sat in the wooden chair that was next to the coffin bed that Seras laid in. He watched over his former fledgling as she rested in his large coffin. It had been almost twenty-four hours since he began his watch and nothing had moved the elder vampire from his station. The only contact he had had with the outside world was when Walter came down to give him his blood. Alucard's eyes shifted to Seras' sleeping face, 'So peaceful...almost like the true peace of death,' he thought as he reached in to brush Seras' unruly bangs from her eyes.

Alucard had tried to reach into Seras' mind multiple times but was blocked at every turn. 'It seems that Police Girl has learned to put up very strong barriers in a short amount of time,' Alucard thought as his eyes traced up and down Seras.

Once Alucard had gotten Seras to his room he had removed the tight blouse and skirt and slipped Seras into one of his shirts. The shirt itself was quite large on the petite woman and came down to her mid-thigh just above her knees. Alucard could not help but think Seras looked like a human girl that had just spent a wild night with a male companion. He smirked at that thought before saying lowly, "The only place you will spend a wild night is here."

Much to Alucard's chagrin the month that Seras had been missing had brought some old parts of his personality back to the surface. He found himself referring to Seras as his a lot when he thought about her. All the time he spent looking for her his temper had grew because something had taken his Seras from his sight. 'I never did like things that I claimed as mine to leave my domain,' he thought as he remembered his past.

There were only two people that had ever heard Alucard claim Seras as his own. Alucard had told Seras the night he turned her that she belonged to him. Now he sat in his room watching over what he had taken from the sun. Watching over the young girl he had robbed from the world of day and he could not help but smirk. 'You probably would have lead a normal life had I not taken you...but then you would have never bloomed,' Alucard thought as he continued to watch Seras.

Alucard's eyes jerked back up when he felt something on his hand. He looked to see Seras snuggling up to his hand as she continued to sleep. The elder vampire smiled as he said, "You can feel I'm near can't you. You have matured quite a bit in a short period of time Police Girl."

The door to the room opened and Alucard looked back to see Walter come in with two buckets of blood. The old butler smiled at his old friend and asked, "How is she doing?"

"Sleeping like the dead," Alucard replied as he looked at Walter while keeping his hand inside the coffin.

Walter smiled as he set the buckets down on the table near Alucard and replied, "Well, I brought you another pack of blood and one in case Miss Victoria wakes up."

"Thank you Walter," Alucard replied as he turned back to Seras and continued his watch over her.

Walter watched for a brief moment before he walked out the room and left Alucard alone with Seras. After a few minutes Alucard reached over and grabbed one of the blood packs. He placed the small tube in his mouth and began to suck the blood out. He took a few gulps before removing the tube from his mouth. He had an idea and hoped it would work, 'I don't mind this but Seras is much more interesting when she is awake.'

Alucard leaned over and exhaled at Seras' nose. He watched as her nose twitched because of the smell of blood on his breath. He repeated the action and sat back to wait. A few moments later Seras' eyes slowly opened and she looked up at the ceiling while thinking, 'This isn't the tomb...'

It was at that moment Seras sat up quickly and looked at the stone wall in front of her. The memories of what happened rushed through her mind as she brought her hands up to her face. She stopped when she noticed the loose white shirt sleeve that covered her hands. "Who's shirt is this," she asked to herself.

"Come now...you've forgot a lot but surely you can remember what my usual attire looks like," came a voice from the side as Seras turned her attention.

"You," Seras replied as red eyes locked onto each other, "So you are the one to be my jailer."

Alucard smirked at her as he stood from his seat. He offered Seras his hand while saying, "I don't know if I would call me a jailer...more like a parole officer."

Seras took the offered hand and stood up. After a brief moment she stepped out of the coffin and said, "So you're keeping an eye on me and keeping me Hellsing's prisoner how are you not a jailer?"

Alucard produced the half full packet of blood and moved it towards Seras while saying, "Because, a jailer wouldn't feed you so well."

Seras' eyes locked on the blood packet as Alucard held it out to her. She pulled the sleeves of the shirt up before reaching and taking hold of the packet. Seras brought the tube to her lips and began to suck the blood out of its container. Alucard watched as Seras finished off the packet with a smirk on his face. "And, I didn't even have to pester you this time," Alucard remarked with amusement written all over his face.

Seras' eyebrow furrowed as she looked at the older vampire and asked, "What do you mean by that? Blood is delicious."

Alucard looked at Seras before replying, "Your vampire side is in full control then. You've forgotten how much of a fussy eater you used to be."

Seras walked closer to Alucard, a move that was very unusually for Seras in Alucard's eyes, and asked, "What have I forgotten? All I remember is waking up in Integra's office with Razvan knelt over me. You are my sire...you must know what I've forgotten."

Alucard moved to the side to reveal another blood packet sitting in a bucket of ice. He motioned towards the packet and replied, "Drink up. We have all the time in the world to discuss the past but you must be hungry after such a long rest."

Seras nodded and walked over to the table. She picked up the packet before biting the top of the tube off. She spit the piece of plastic out before beginning to suck the blood out of another packet. Seras feed as she thought, 'I need to escape Hellsing but for now I'll see if Alucard can fill in the memory gaps I have.'

Seras finished the packet and tossed it back in the bucket. She was about to turn around when a hand grabbed her chin and pushed up. Before she could react Alucard had wrapped his other arm across her body and held Seras' back flush against him. Seras looked at Alucard out of the corner of her eyes before asking, "What are you doing?"

Alucard lowered his mouth to Seras' ear before saying, "I heard that thought. I hate to rain on your idea but now that I have you back I'm not letting you leave my sight again."

Seras tried to squirm but found that Alucard's grip was like steel on her body. After a moment she stopped struggling when Alucard continued, "You've forgotten who you belong to. I have always been a very possessive man and the month that you were gone has only reaffirmed that fact. You are mine."

Seras could not help but shiver as she heard the elder vampire talk. Something about him made her body hum with excitement as he held her captive against him. Seras sighed before replying, "And, if I resist?"

Alucard kept Seras' chin up as he lowered his head to the nape of Seras' neck. "Then I'll have to teach you how to be a good girl," Alucard replied as he breathed in Seras' scent, "It has been a while since I've had blood from a body."

Seras looked back at Alucard as she watched him bare his fangs and ran them across her neck. She moaned at the slight pressure on her skin before saying, "I'm not very good at being good."

Alucard chuckled slightly before he replied, "You will learn...," before sinking his fangs into Seras' flesh.

Seras gasped as she felt pleasure run through her body. A shiver ran down her spine soon after once Alucard began to partake of her blood. Seras moved her hands to Alucard's hands. One came to rest on the arm that held her chin up while the other was placed over the hand that was holding onto her waist. She moaned again before feeling Alucard's lower hand gently grab her hand while he continued. After a few more seconds Alucard released Seras' neck and sighed before saying, "You still taste delicious Police Girl."

Seras laid her head back on his shoulder as she shuttered from the after effects of Alucard's bite. She looked at Alucard with clouded eyes before saying, "I could get used to that...but would you be willing to share?"

Alucard smirked at Seras as he picked her up bridal style and headed towards his coffin. "Only if you remain mine," he whispered to her as he laid Seras down in the coffin.

Seras moved over while looking at Alucard thus sending the message she wanted him to share the coffin. "If that is what you want," Alucard replied to the unspoken question before climbing in and continuing, "But, if we continue this for multiple nights I can't say I will remain a gentleman."

Seras smiled as she watched Alucard. For some reason, even though she could not remember anything about him, Seras felt safe with him. "We'll worry about that another night...your blood sucking has made me sleepy," Seras replied as she rolled over and began to drift off.

Alucard wrapped his arms around Seras' body as he felt her snuggle into him. He looked at the back of her head while thinking, 'Step one gain report and lay down the rules...step two is when the fun begins.'

* * *

Disclaimer: Any characters or ideas from **Hellsing** do not belong to me. I am not selling this material, just writing for the heck of it as I go.

Feedback is requested, please send all comments to size=1 width=100% noshade> 


	9. Alucard's Fun

**Seras' Night Out**

**Chapter 9**

**Alucard's Fun**

* * *

Well this fic has surprised me. It not only went past the 10,000 hits mark last week it hit the 100 review mark this week. Thank you all that have continued to comment on the fic and continue to read. The last chapter seemed to be a big hit so let's continue with our story.

* * *

Alucard opened his eyes as he sensed the sun going down. He glanced at the body laying next to him. After finding that Seras was still asleep he smirked at the idea that he had come up with. He slowly shifted through his coffin while making sure not to wake up Seras. Alucard appeared in his room before walking towards the wall in front of him. He stepped into what was still technically Seras' room and went to her old dresser. Alucard then pulled out one of Seras' old uniforms while thinking, 'Let's see if this helps to jog any memories,' he thought as he walked back through the wall.

As he appeared in his room Alucard ran into Walter as the butler was setting down the buckets of ice. The old man smiled before saying, "You are up rather early Alucard. The sun hasn't even fully set and your out and about."

Alucard smirked before replying, "I have an idea to help jog some of Seras' memories but it will require a bit of preparation before she awakens."

Walter nodded before saying, "I see...well I have other chores to do so I'll leave you to it," before walking out of the room.

Alucard laid the uniform in front of the buckets before walking over to an old writing desk that looked like it had not been touched in ages. 'I almost forgot I kept this old thing,' Alucard thought as he opened a drawer.

He pulled out an old piece of paper, an ink bottle, and an old quill pen. He dipped the pen in the ink and tapped it on the rim to rid it of excess ink. Alucard then wrote out a simple note before signing his name at the bottom. He then placed the note on top of the uniform before summoning a dark portal and stepping through.

* * *

Integra Hellsing was busy as usual. Papers were stacked up on every part of her desk as she tried to sort through them. 'And to think most of this is just for supplies...damn red tape makes it to were you can't even order a hammer without twenty pages of paper work,' she thought as she opened the drawer to her right.

She pulled out a cigar and lit it before taking a puff. As she was about to dive back into the paper work she heard the deep voice of her servant say, "Those things will kill you if you don't hold it down."

Integra looked up to glare at Alucard. She had heard the implied you in that statement as if Alucard found great enjoyment in the idea of Integra dying early. "Shove it Alucard," she clipped back as she continued, "I'll make sure that you are locked away for good before I die so don't act like your free after I'm gone."

"Of course master," Alucard replied with a tone thick with sarcasm and mockery.

"What do you want? Usually you sleep later than this," Integra changed the subject while checking her watch.

"I had an idea about how to help jog Seras' memory. The only thing is I'm going to need a power release to do it...," Alucard drew out the last bit as his eyes watched Integra for her reaction.

Integra actually laughed before saying, "Do you find me a fool Alucard? If I release your power with nothing as you opponent then every human in a five mile radius won't survive. Permission denied!"

Alucard gave off a bit of a shrug before smirking and turning to walk away. "Well, I guess I can try without but I'm sure that there will be quite the bit of noise and damage in and around the grounds," Alucard replied as a goad.

"Wait," Integra replied before saying, "I'm not going to let you do anything that could cause problems for us. What the hell is your idea anyway?"

Alucard turned and looked at Integra before explaining, "Police girl has erected quite the shield around her mind. I must say I'm impressed she's been able to keep me out for this long. But, as we saw when she attacked you, she doesn't have quite the energy potential I do quite yet. So, I thought a little training regiment would aid in wearing her out. Once Police girl has expended too much energy then I should be able to get inside her mind."

Integra removed her glasses before rubbing the bridge of her nose while asking, "And, how was releasing some of your power going to prevent damage instead of causing more?"

Alucard smirked while answering, "Simple. I can transport Police girl and I into the shadow realm were we can duel to our black hearts desires."

"Fine," Integra replied, "What level do you want?"

"Level 2 Situation A," Alucard replied as he waited for Integra's answer.

"Fine, Permission granted, but I'm only giving you three hours. Even if you are close in three hours I'm pulling the plug," Integra answered as she went back to work.

"Thank you master," Alucard replied as he bowed his head and said, "Control Arts Restriction Level 2, Situation A, keeping the power unlocked for three hours."

Integra looked up as Alucard's clothes changed from his normal attire to the straight jacket she had found him in when she was young. After a moment the vampire opened his eyes and cackled madly as he disappeared into nothing. 'Sometimes I wonder what goes on in that head of his,' Integra thought as she went back to her work.

* * *

Seras yawned as she woke from her sleep. She rolled over to find that Alucard was gone. 'Well that was rude,' she thought as she pushed the coffin lid open and stretched.

She looked down to see that she was still dressed in Alucard's dress shirt. 'I need to find some clothes. Walking around looking like I just woke up from a night of shacking up with Alucard really isn't my style,' she thought as she began to walk towards the table.

Seras' eyes landed on the buckets with the blood packs. She walked over and plucked a blood pack from the ice before saying, "That's strange...I thought he would have eaten before wandering off."

"Oh well," Seras shrugged before ripping into the blood pack in her hand.

She drank quickly as he body called for the blood. After a few minutes she had finished the packet and thrown it away. Seras began to reach for the other but thought against it. 'He would probably get pissed if I took it,' she thought before he eyes landed on something blue on the table with a piece of paper on top of it,

Seras picked up the note that read simply, 'Put this on. Alucard.'

Seras looked down to see that it was some kind of uniform. She shrugged before tossing off the shirt. Seras grabbed the uniform and began to dress not worried if someone came in or not. After a few minutes Seras and buttoned every thing and secured the belt around her waist. She walked over to a corner of the room were there was an old looking mirror. "This thing looks like it belonged to an old king," she thought out loud as she studied the well made mirror.

After a moment she looked at herself and a flash went through her mind. 'I've worn this before...but how,' Seras thought as she held her head in her hands trying to remember.

A low laugh echoed through the room as she heard Alucard's voice say, "Time for a little fun Police girl."

"What are you talking about," she asked while trying to sense the elder vampire.

"Having a little fun is all," Alucard replied as a black portal opened next to Seras.

Seras walked through the portal to end up in a place that looked odd. The sky was a red hue that of blood pouring from a wound. The ground was gray and dark as if a volcano had dumped it's payload upon the land. And, above her on a hill, stood Alucard in what looked to be a straight jacket. He smiled down at her with a insane glint in his eye that told Seras that she should not take him lightly right now. "Good girl," Alucard said as he continued, "Now to test your true abilities."

Seras watched as Alucard extended his arms out until the Jackal and Casull appeared in each hand. The elder vampire cackled with glee before saying, "Try these out for size."

Alucard closed his eyes in concentration before four men appeared in front of him. The men were dressed in ancient looking armor with turbans on their heads. Each drew a scimitar from their belt and prepared their iron shields. The men began to move towards Seras as Alucard said, "Four Turkish warriors...shouldn't be a challenge to someone of you power."

Seras smirked as she watched the men come slowly down the hill. 'I'll show you not to taunt me,' she thought as she broke into a full run.

Seras picked up speed as she headed towards the group of four. They marched in a box and Seras saw a quite way to take them down. She leaped into the air as she got near the lead man. Moving at quite a speed she grabbed the leader by the head and pulled. With the pull and a twist of the body Seras snapped the leaders neck while using her momentum to swing around and knock the other three men off their feet. The feat finished with the leaders head popping right off and blood spraying out the neck. Seras smiled as some blood ran down her face. She licked at it before saying, "Time to finish them."

Seras walked towards the others as they were recovering. The first man drew up his shield and tried to bash Seras. She dodged the bash and the punched through the shield to grab the man's arm. She then twisted and broke the man's arm in a few places before placing a kick right to his neck. The man fell to the ground dead with the force of the kick. She laughed as she marched forward and called, "Next."

The last two charged at Seras and swung with their scimitars. As they came down at the vampire their blades cut through nothing but air as Seras had disappeared. The two looked at where she was before they were grabbed from behind. "Missed me," Seras sang as she cracked their heads together thus breaking their skulls.

The bodies disappeared leaving only Seras and Alucard. "Is that all you can do? They were not to bright Alucard," Seras taunted now as he blood sang at the thought of combat.

Alucard smirked as he placed the guns down and walked towards Seras. He got to within two feet of Seras before stopping and replying, "No, I'm just getting started," before tentacles of darkness shout out from him and captured Seras.

Seras could not react quick enough to dodge the tendrils of darkness that wrapped around her arms, legs, waist, and neck. After the tendrils had a good hold the lifted her up in the air and brought her closer to Alucard before he taunted, "Is this all you've got?"

"No," Seras replied as she focused her power.

Tendrils shout out of Seras as they quickly worked to cut Alucard away from their master. Seras freed herself quickly and both vampire stared at each other waiting for someone to make the next move. "Good," Alucard replied before stretching his arm out.

Seras only had a brief moment to react as Alucard's hand changed into a wolf's head and launched at her at a high speed. She focused her tendrils down to block the oncoming attack. The wolf latched onto a few tendrils and began to rip at them. Alucard extended his other hand to do the same but was interrupted when Seras cried, "No you don't!"

To Alucard's surprise the tendrils exploded in a clouded of darkness and a large panther raged out of the dark mass. The crazed animal swung at the elder vampire before it's neck was caught by Alucard's other hand. The panther ripped and tore at Alucard's hand but did no real damage as he crushed it's neck. "Very good indeed. You can summon you familiars. I am impressed Police girl," Alucard added as he smirked.

"Seras Victoria," Seras shouted as she charged Alucard.

Seras' fingernails grew to large claws as she lashed out at Alucard. She connected and dug her claws into the vampire's shoulder. She went to rake downwards but found that the reason she had not hit his heart was because Alucard and parried her strike up in the last moments. "You aren't taking me seriously," Seras said as she drew back and stared at Alucard.

Seras was about to attack again when she felt she knees give out. She collapsed to her knees while saying, "Damnit, I used too much."

"That's exactly what I wanted you to do," Alucard replied as he moved towards Seras.

The young vampire was trying to say awake as she felt the result of attacks. She had used too much in her attacks and now was helpless, 'Well, he won't kill me,' she thought as she passed out into the waiting arms of Alucard.

Alucard caught Seras and held her close to him. He brushed her bangs away from her eyes as he looked at her with pride in his eyes. 'Don't worry Police girl. Once this is over I will teach how to conserve your power,' he thought as he laid Seras down.

Alucard then placed a hand on Seras' head and surged into her mind while saying, "Now let me in Seras."

Alucard felt a barrier break and smirked as he delved into Seras mind. He saw thoughts that Seras had had in the month before she was awakened. The odd thing was it only had to do with her interactions with him. Alucard pushed a little further into her mind and came to the proverbial brick wall. Alucard tired but could not break through. He tried one last time but hit the same wall but this time he heard a voice chanting, "Obfirmo absentis sententia...Imperium mens. Obfirmo absentis sententia...Imperium mens."

'I know this voice,' Alucard thought before pulling out of Seras mind.

Alucard picked Seras up before saying, "Razvan with pay for what he has done."

* * *

A/n: The chant, 'Obfirmo absentis sententia...Imperium mens,' means, 'Lock away the thoughts...Control the mind,' in latin.

Disclaimer: Any characters or ideas from **Hellsing** do not belong to me. I am not selling this material, just writing for the heck of it as I go.

Feedback is requested, please send all comments to size=1 width=100% noshade> 


	10. Reawakening

**Seras' Night Out**

**Chapter 10**

**Reawakening**

* * *

Let's continue on where we started and I've come up with an interesting little idea.

* * *

Alucard awoke to what sounded like muffled sobs. He opened his eyes to see Seras' body curled up next to him. Alucard reached out and wrapped his arms around Seras' waist. He felt her stiffen as he pulled her to him before nuzzling her hair and asking, "What is the matter?"

Seras' body wracked with another sob as she turned to face Alucard. Tears of blood slowly tracked down her face as her red eyes looked at Alucard with despair. The elder vampire wiped the tears for Seras' eyes before saying, "What has brought you to tears like this?"

Seras sobbed again before weakly saying, "I...I remember. I drank your blood...I didn't know what was going on but I smelled the blood. I didn't know...I didn't know."

Alucard pulled Seras to him and soothingly stroked her blonde hair. He felt Seras' head come to rest on his shoulder as she tried to bring herself under control. "But, what is so bad about being free," Alucard asked somewhat confused by this outpour of emotion.

Seras pulled back and looked Alucard in the eyes before saying, "But...but now you're no longer my master."

Alucard felt a genuine smile come to his face at the sound of her words. Seras had always been loyal to him but hearing her loyalty out loud only hit home even more. He stroked her hair some more as he said slowly, "It's okay Seras. Even if you are no longer my servant does not mean that I'm going to throw you away like a broken toy. It is your decision whether you stay or not."

Seras smiled slightly as she wrapped her arms around Alucard. She nuzzled into his chest before saying, "Thank you, master."

Alucard chuckled before looking down at Seras and saying, "You're going to have to rid yourself of that habit. Call me Alucard."

Seras smirked as she held onto Alucard and before saying, "Yes...Alucard."

"Shall we get out of bed," Alucard asked as he looked down at Seras.

Seras nodded before releasing her hold on Alucard's body. She then sat up and through the coffin lid. Alucard followed suit as both vampires stepped through the coffin and onto the cold stone floor. As both of them appeared they were greeted by Walter's voice, "Good evening Alucard and Victoria. I how you had a good day's rest."

Alucard looked at Walter and was about to reply when he noticed the butler's odd look past him. Alucard turned to look at Seras to be meet with quite a sight. The younger vampire was standing there looking at Walter as if she had just spotted her prey for the night. Right before Alucard could call her name; Seras jumped at Walter with a feral snarl. As Walter backed up Alucard caught Seras by the arms and pulled her back to him. "Normally I would be proud but I'm sorry Walter is not on the menu," Alucard said as he quickly wrapped his arms around Seras in a death grip.

Seras struggled against Alucard as she reached for the warm blood bag in front of her. Alucard looked at Walter before saying, "Walter you might want to get out of here. Something is not right with the Police girl."

Walter nodded and quickly walked out the room before closing the door. As soon as the heavy, metal door closed Seras stopped struggling against Alucard and leaned back into his arms. She looked around before asking, "What happened...I...I just blacked out for a moment there."

Alucard still held onto Seras while saying, "You apparently decided that Walter would be your meal tonight instead of medical blood."

"I don't know what happened I just saw him and next thing I know I wanted to harm the workers of Hellsing for holding us prisoner but you kept me from doing it," Seras replied as she tried to figure out what was going on.

'Damn Razvan,' Alucard thought, 'She remembers what has happened between us but she still doesn't remember that she willfully worked for Hellsing. But, that still does not explain her almost bloodlust reaction to Walter.'

Alucard looked down when he felt something rubbing on his chest. Seras was slowly rubbing her cheek against Alucard as she sighed and said, "It's been quite a while since I've been with you."

Alucard smirked as he knelled down to bring his head level to Seras' neck. "Your rather emotive tonight Seras," Alucard said as he ran a fang against her skin to cause her blood to trickle out.

Seras moaned slightly as Alucard sucked on the small amount of blood. After he finished Alucard looked at her before saying, "You taste different police girl. Tell me does the medical blood sate your hunger?"

Seras looked at Alucard before replying, "I was still hungry after my pack last night. What is the problem?"

"Hold completely still," Alucard commanded as he closed his eyes in concentration.

Seras stood still as she felt Alucard's hands run over her waist and stomach. She held in a bit of sigh as she felt the pressure of his hands running over her stomach. As Alucard's hands went back down her stomach Seras felt an energy run through her body. Her body felt warmth flowing through it as he continued. Seras moaned as the feeling went away and she asked, "What was that all about?"

"I had to make sure of something," Alucard replied as he turned Seras around.

Seras turned to and was about to ask something when Alucard pulled his collar down and bared his neck before he said, "Drink."

"Are you sure," Seras looked at Alucard with uncertainty in her eyes.

Alucard smirked before saying, "Yes, you need the blood."

Seras nodded before she leaned in and pressed her lips to Alucard's neck. Slowly, she ran her fangs against Alucard's neck like he had done so many times before. Seras felt Alucard shutter and she pulled away, "Alucard," she asked curiously.

Alucard looked at Seras while saying, "Don't stop you need the blood. Don't worry about my reaction...I'm just not used to having someone drink from me."

Seras smirked while thinking, 'So I can do the same to him that he does to me,' before moving back to Alucard's neck and biting.

Alucard moaned slightly from receiving Seras' bite and then when she began to suck on his blood. After a few moments Seras pulled away and sat down in a chair while sighing. Alucard looked at Seras to see a look of satisfaction in her eyes. "Just as I thought. Your body needs warm blood and not the medical blood to sate itself."

Seras looked at him oddly and asked, "But why? I never had a problem with the medical blood before."

Alucard smirked as he walked to Seras. Seras stood up and stopped in front of Alucard waiting for her answer. Alucard embraced Seras before lowering his mouth to her ear and whispering, "Because you are pregnant."

* * *

Disclaimer: Any characters or ideas from **Hellsing** do not belong to me. I am not selling this material, just writing for the heck of it as I go.

Feedback is requested, please send all comments to size=1 width=100% noshade> 


	11. Separation

**Seras' Night Out**

**Chapter 11**

**Separation**

* * *

A/N: Back again. Well I see that I threw some of you for a bit of a loop with the end of that chapter. What can I say I kinda wrote myself into a bit of a hole with the whole Seras loosing power thing. I had to come up with some explanation (and I really was not liking the idea of just leaving it at because she just became a true nosferatu that is just a little too convenient for my taste...that and there's no style to it) so I came up with that lovely little bomb instead...and thanks to that idea it lead to another evil thought...we are approaching the end so on to the fic. And, before you say it...Yes, I know I'm quite the evil bastard!

* * *

Seras' eyes were wide open with shock written into every part of her body. She just looked at Alucard for a moment before stuttering out, "But...but I...I thought...I thought that vampire couldn't get pregnant!"

Alucard placed a gloved had over Seras' mouth as her voice raised a bit. He smirked at he before replying, "I never told you if they could one way or another. Your thinking back to all that folklore the human world fills your head with."

Seras turned beet red before she shoved Alucard away from her and asked, "Why didn't you say anything? You didn't even warn me...I could've...I could've..."

Alucard watched with a large smirk on his face as Seras could not finish her sentence out of embarrassment. "You could've what? Shacked up with some random guy I think not," Alucard replied while laughing hysterically at the idea of what he had just said.

Seras glared at her sire as if she thought her stare would bore holes through his head. "Well, yes it could have happened...Stop laughing at me!" Seras yelled as her anger started to rise.

Alucard stopped and looked at Seras before saying, "No it wouldn't have. As soon as he would have tried to kiss you your face would have turned the same color it is now."

Seras blushed even more as Alucard called her out on the fact that if it had not been for the couple of times Alucard and her had gotten, 'intimate,' she would still be as green as Bermuda grass. Seras turned from Alucard and proceeded to pout slightly instead of digging herself into an even bigger hole. After a few minutes red-clad arms encircled Seras' waist and pulled her back. She came to rest against Alucard's chest as she heard him say, "We still have a problem."

Seras spun around, thinking the worst about what Alucard was going to say, and shouted, "Oh no. We don't have a problem. You have a problem. It's your fault that you didn't warn me and you're the one that got me ...mphhh," before making a string of muffled noises because Alucard and placed his hand over her mouth again.

Alucard waited until Seras and stopped her rant before removing his hand. He shook his head and said, "Before you go release anymore of Hell's wraith at me you should listen."

Seras' face held a look that said that what Alucard had to say was going to be good or she was going to hurt him. "The problem is that if Integra finds out about this you can kiss both your child's and your afterlife goodbye," Alucard replied in a somber tone as what looked like concern flashed through his eyes.

Seras paled at this information before asking, "Why would she kill me it's not my fault that you didn't explain this and then jumped my bones."

Alucard cocked an eyebrow before replying, "Really?...Because if I remember correctly it was because someone decided to call out to me while they were masturbating that caused this in the first place."

Seras' face turned as red as her irises as the memories of that Halloween night came rushing back to her mind. "It wasn't my fault I was drugged!"

Alucard nodded slightly before replying a bit sarcastically, "Yes, that's true but I don't that will help. Once Integra found out she'd be so pissed that the old, 'I got pregnant because I was drugged by a necromancer,' routine won't work."

Seras gulped before asking, "What am I suppose to do then?"

"You're going to have to disappear until Integra kicks the bucket," Alucard replied.

Seras paled before asking, "I'm supposed to go it alone until Integra is dead? I can't see you again until then...that could be twenty, thirty, or god forbid forty years from now!"

Alucard watched as Seras was about to fly into a panic. 'Yep, the hormones have already started to kick in,' Alucard thought as he walked forward and held Seras still.

He looked down into her panic-stricken eyes and said soothingly, "I know Seras...I know. The idea pains me as much as it does you but that is the only way to be safe."

Seras could not hold it in anymore. Her bottom lip began to quake as tears brimmed in her eyes. She embraced Alucard strongly as it dawned on her what was about to happen. She rested her face against his strong chest and began to sob. "I...I want to be with you...," she sobbed lowly as she continued to cry.

Alucard returned the embrace before lifting Seras' chin. He wiped the blood tears away from Seras' eyes as he stared into those deep eyes that were so full of emotion for him and him alone. "I know Seras but I can't let you or our child come to harm," Alucard replied before capturing Seras' lips in a sweet kiss.

Seras reacted immediately to the feel of Alucard's lips. She sucked hungrily as she wanted to enjoy this last kiss for as long as possible. A few moments later Alucard parted her lips and their tongues meet between them. They continued to enjoy the taste of each other as they both knew this would be the last time for quite a few years. They stayed in each other's arms for what felt like an eternity. Each one on wanting to let go of the other but Alucard finally pulled away and said, "Seras, you must leave her and find some place to hid until I am free of Hellsing's service. Don't let anyone know of your whereabouts and just stay hidden until the time is right."

Seras nodded sadly as she turned to leave. She looked back and said, "But, won't this look odd if I just up and disappear for no reason?"

Alucard smirked as he removed his hat and glasses before setting them down on the table. "Don't worry I'll make it look convincing enough," Alucard replied with motioning for her to leave.

Seras nodded and walked through the wall as she began her move to escape. She continued on until she got outside the Hellsing compound and across the street. She stared at the mansion longingly for a moment before saying, "Goodbye...my love."

She then turned on her heel and proceeded to disappear into the night. She didn't stop even when she heard the loud blast and the alarms go off. She kept moving, kept moving for herself, her unborn child, and for the man she loved."

* * *

Alucard had watched Seras leave before dropping his head and thinking, 'This is a wonderful mess I've made. But, I won't fail her...I won't fail Seras like I did before. I will not leave her to die like my first...no.'

Alucard reached out and opened a dark portal. In flew Seras' cannon before it spun and pointed the business end at Alucard. He smirked before thinking, 'The things I do...'

The cannon when off and the round exploded when it hit Alucard's body. He fell to the floor knowing that there would be no permanent damage. 'Just have to make it look real enough,' he thought as the cannon clanged on the cold stone floor.

He slowly closed his eyes as he heard the raid alarms go off. 'All I ask of you is to live Seras...just live.'

* * *

A/N: There will be one more chapter and then this story will be at an end. I'm thinking of doing a sequel picking up years after this...I just have to gather my thought. Oh, and prepare myself for the attack that is coming for what I have done.

Findel quickly dawns an army helmet, flak jacket, and begins to dig a fox hole to prepare for the onslaught

* * *

Disclaimer: Any characters or ideas from **Hellsing** do not belong to me. I am not selling this material, just writing for the heck of it as I go.

Feedback is requested, please send all comments to size=1 width=100% noshade> 


	12. Final Duel

**Seras' Night Out**

**Chapter 12**

**Final Duel**

* * *

Well, here's the last chapter for this fic. I don't know if I can say it will be the longest thing I've written but there will be an ending.

* * *

Alucard awoke from his slumber with a bit of a headache. 'Note to self: Seras' cannon actually packs quite a punch,' he thought as he climbed out of his coffin.

He walked over to his table and picked up the blood pack that was there waiting for him. As he began to feed Alucard could not help but think back to all the questions Integra had thrown at him once she had gotten down to his room.

* * *

Integra and Walter burst through the door to Alucard's cell to find the elder vampire on the floor with Seras' cannon only a few feet away. Integra grabbed a radio from her back pocket and pressed the send button. "All guards be on the lookout for former Agent Victoria. She has escaped and probably making a break for it," Integra shouted into the receiver.

"Yes, sir," came the reply over the radio before it died.

Walter moved over to Alucard and helped prop the vampire up. It was then that the damage could be seen. Alucard was missing his right arm and a decent bit of his chest was just a hole. Alucard's opened and looked at Integra while the healing process began. "What the hell happened here Alucard," Integra asked in a cold manner which meant she already had ideas forming.

"What can I say," Alucard replied as a proud smirk came over his face before continuing, "I guess even I can be caught with my guard down."

"That doesn't tell me anything," Integra yelled as she moved closer and said, "Give me the full details!"

Alucard lifted himself up to his full height as his body finished healing. "I had begun to make some progress with police girl. She remembered me but I was still having trouble getting through about Hellsing. I had said she would be going back to work for Hellsing but she was against serving, 'The woman who enslaved her,' as she put it."

Integra cocked an eyebrow before asking, "What gave her that idea?"

"Razvan probably," Alucard replied.

"Well, what happened after that," Integra continued to ask.

"I told her she would go back to work and turned my back for a moment. The next thing I know is feel her power build, hear the loading of a weapon, and when I turn around I receive a face full of Halconnon. By the way, Walter that was quite a job you did on that cannon," Alucard replied while complementing his old friend.

"Thank you Alucard," Walter replied before saying, "Well, I guess we'd better start getting a group together to go after Miss Victoria."

As Walter was about to walk out he was stopped by Integra saying, "Just leave her. Right now we have other things to worry about than a confused vampire. We have freaks to take care of. If we find Seras in the process then we will send Alucard after her."

"As you wish, Integra," Walter bowed before leaving to attend to his other chores.

Integra looked at Alucard before saying, "We have a job to do so don't even think about using my time to go look for her. Right now this is a lost cause," before she walked out and slammed the door.

* * *

Alucard smirked while thinking, 'At least Integra seemed to buy the explanation.'

After finishing his meal Alucard walked over to the writing desk and got up the same material as last time, but this time also started heating up some sealing wax as well. He wrote out two letters. The first letter he placed in a nice looking envelope before dropping a ring inside as well. Alucard folded the envelope top down before laying the envelope down. He grabbed the wax holder, now full with melted red wax, and slowly poured it over the center of the envelope. After enough wax had pooled Alucard pull a signet ring out from a draw and pressed it down on the wax. After holding the signet ring down for a moment he pulled it away and repeated the process with the second letter. After finishing Alucard placed the letters inside his inner coat pocket before he heard Integra calling him. 'Here we go,' he thought as he phased out of his room.

Alucard appeared in Integra's office before saying, "What is it master?"

"We have a report of some freak activity in the Whitechapel area of London. Go there and take care of it," Integra replied as she went back to her paper work.

"Yes, master," Alucard replied as he bowed and disappeared into the night.

* * *

Marco walked down the halls of one of his clubs. He was flanked by his two newest employees Erik and Conall as they headed towards his office. "It's been silent for quite sometime. Hopefully, that is the last scheme now that I have fulfill my debt to Razvan. I don't have to be involved with the rest of that," Marco said as they walked.

"I know," Erik replied, "It's one thing to throw a wrench in Hellsing's operation but a whole different ball game to declare war with them. We are better off staying out of it from now on."

Marco produced a key and unlocked his office. The group of three stopped as the door opened to reveal a dark room with the desk chair turned from them. A bit of smoke rose from behind it while Marco thought, 'That assholes back...well not this time.'

"Hey, get the fuck out of here. I've paid my debt to you and I'm not interested in continuing business with your wacky ideas," Marco yelled as he marched forward but stopped when he felt a difference in the floor.

Marco and the others looked down to see a pile of ash on the floor. As they looked up the chair turned to reveal Hellsing's own Alucard sitting there with a smoking gun in one hand. "Evening gentlemen," Alucard said as a large and dangerous smirk came across his features.

All three freaks jumped as they pulled out firearms and took aim at the elder vampire. "What the hell is he doing here, how did Big Red find us," Erik whispered to Marco.

As Marco was about to answer Alucard cackled in a fit of laughter before saying, "Interesting nickname you have for me but I assure you I wouldn't use it in my presence."

Marco put his hand up to signal the others to put there weapons away. Marco then put on a fake smile and replied, "Lord Alucard, this is quite a surprise. What can I do for you."

Alucard put his gun away while saying, "Always the businessman aren't you Marco. I came here to offer you a deal."

"What kind of deal," Marco asked as he hoped it was something good for him.

Alucard pulled the two letters from his coat and replied, "I need you to deliver these two letters for me. Do this and let's just say that I will forget how to find any of your little businesses in the city."

"Of course, but who are the letters to," Marco answered only too happy to be rid of Hellsing's worst trash man.

"The first is going to Seras Victoria. She has begun a life for herself and it is your job to find her and deliver this. Afterwards, you will not mention where she is to anyone and never approach her again," Alucard replied as his features made clear he would do horrible things to anyone that broke this promise.

"Fine, but why so secretive...I mean your her sire right," Marco replied with interest.

"Let's just say things have become complicated and that's all," Alucard replied.

"The next letter is to go to your friend Razvan. After you finish this then I don't care what you do," Alucard replied as he laid the letters on the desk and then disappeared.

Marco wiped the sweat from his brow as he took the letter. He turned to Erik and Conall before saying, "You two take care of the business while I take care of this," before walking out to take care of the favor he now owed Alucard.

* * *

The next night Alucard awoke to find Marco sitting at his table. "What are you doing here," he asked with a bit of a growl.

Marco smiled before saying, "Now were even on that remark. I'm just here to deliver this."

Marco held up a letter that had a signet mark in red ink. The signet was that of a capital R with a serpentine like dragon wrapping itself around the letter. "I see Razvan gave you a reply. Fine, give it to me and be gone.

Marco laid the letter down before standing up. He pulled on a hat and it was then that Alucard noticed that Marco was in the uniform of a Hellsing soldier. 'I'll give it to him he is a tricky little bastard,' Alucard thought as he picked up the letter.

The letter was a reply to the challenge that Alucard had sent Razvan and as he thought the former knight of the dragon accepted. He smirked as he placed his hat and glasses on before phasing to Integra's office. Alucard appeared in front of Integra before displaying the letter and saying, "Permission to deal with a problem master."

Integra looked at the letter before she looked at Alucard saying, "You challenged Razvan to a duel without my permission!"

"I knew that he would bring himself out in the open if I formally challenged him and it worked. We can either take this chance or let it slip away," Alucard smirked evilly at Integra knowing he had her in quite an ordeal.

"Fine, were is the duel," she asked.

"Tower bridge at one in the morning. I'll finish this problem myself," Alucard bowed as he disappeared and reappeared on the roof of the Hellsing mansion.

'The only threat left to Seras is Razvan finding her. So I will have to take Razvan out and then nothing with harm my Queen,' Alucard thought as he began to prepare himself for the fight.

* * *

It was a few minutes before one as Hellsing troops including Integra herself staged themselves around tower bridge at the heart of London. 'One way or another Razvan will not be leaving her alive,' Integra thought as she looked through a pair of binoculars.

She watched as Alucard stood on the bridge and waited for his opponent. She watched as black mist began to roll in and onto the bridge. The mist then coalesced into the form of Razvan. "Now it begins," Integra said as she moved to head down to street level.

* * *

"Finally you arrive," Alucard said as he squared off with Razvan.

"I'm never late. Especially, not when I have been challenged to a contest of honor," Razvan supplied as he drew two automatic pistols from his belt.

"Not using the sword this time," Alucard teased as he drew both the Jackal and the Casual from their hiding places.

"It's not close quarters anymore," Razvan supplied as they began to walk in circles, "Shall we begin?"

Alucard nodded and both sped up. Razvan was the first to move. He disappeared and reappeared behind Alucard and let a hail of bullets fly. "Nice try," Alucard replied as he dodged most of the bullets.

Alucard leveled out the Jackal and took a shot that just missed Razvan as the knight ducked under the shot. Razvan fired back and hit Alucard in the chest but the silver bullets did hardly any damage to Alucard. "These are useless," Razvan said as he threw the guns away.

Alucard stopped and watched as spread his arms out and began to chant. After a moment Razvan drew his sword and held it above his head. As Razvan finished the chant lighting shot out of the sky and struck the piece of metal. Alucard watched as the knight wielded the glowing blade of electricity as he prepare for another round. "Interesting trick. Too bad you didn't know these spells when we fought the Turks," Alucard replied.

"Amazing what you can learn in five hundred years," Razvan replied as he rushed towards Alucard.

Alucard dodged the first swing and aimed towards Razvan. As he pulled the trigger, Razvan spun out of the way, and thrust the sword into Alucard's chest. The electricity shot through Alucard's body and sent him flying across the bridge. Alucard stopped himself in mid-air before floating back to his feet. He moved towards Razvan before saying, "Interesting trick but you used the energy."

Razvan smirked before raising his sword in the air and saying, "iterum."

Alucard watched as lighting struck the sword again. 'It's seems he's made a variation to the spell that allows him to use it with just one word,' thought as he fired three times at Razvan.

The first shot hit the sword and made Razvan stubble to hold onto it. The other two missed their original mark, which was the head, and sank into Razvan's side. After Razvan regained control of the sword he turned to see Alucard coming at him. He then pulled the sword over his head before shouting, "lux lucis undo," and swung.

The energy left the blade and shout out in the form of a cut. As it closed on Alucard the elder vampire smirked before thinking, 'I'm not falling for that twice,' before disappearing.

Without having to think Razvan spun and deflected Alucard's Casual away with his sword. The shot fired into the air as the two stood in locked combat. Alucard smirked before saying, "This has been an entertaining fight. To bad you have to die."

"If I die then I die fighting like a true knight should," Razvan replied as he kicked Alucard in the side.

Alucard spun with the blow before firing a shot at Razvan just to have it be deflected off the sword. Alucard saw an opening at took it. He moved in and knocked the sword up with his Casual. After moving the piece of metal he leveled the Jackal at Razvan's head and said, "Good bye."

The shot hit home and Razvan's body flew back from the force of the blast. His body landed in a heap a few feet away from Alucard with a sickening thud. "About damn time," Integra called as she came towards Alucard and onto the bridge.

Alucard pocketed his weapons and walked towards Integra while saying, "I fought him fairly and that's all that matters. He unlike the rest of my opponents deserved a fair duel."

As Alucard was about to come within five feet of Integra he felt a power and without thinking jumped in front of Integra. He was hit with a black bolt of energy and went flying over the bridge with the force. Integra looked towards Razvan to see that he had recovered and there was a giant hole in his head. "What the hell are you? No vampire could survive that," Integra yelled as she pulled out her pistol.

"I am no vampire," Razvan replied as he removed one of his gloves to reveal a bony, skeleton hand.

Integra stared at the before hearing Razvan laugh. She looked up to see his face melt away to be replaced by a laughing skull. The hollow eyes came to life as a sickly green fire lit inside the sockets. Razvan moved forward before saying in a distorted voice, "There are so many more things then vampires in this world dear Hellsing. And, now to finally kill you."

Razvan gathered energy to his hand before he heard Alucard's baritone, "So that's what you became. You used advanced necromancy to turn yourself into a lich. An intelligent skeleton that retains your soul in a phylactery."

The hand that held the energy exploded as a bullet went straight through it. Razvan watched as Alucard reappeared in front of Integra with both guns pointed at him. Razvan laughed before saying, "So be it."

Razvan concentrated and his hand formed back together. "There is no way to kill me so just step out of the way and I'll release you from her service."

"I don't think so," Alucard replied before firing off two shots.

Razvan could not react in time and the shots hit there mark. The bullets shattered a necklace that was hidden under his robe. The necklace had been the symbol of the order of the dragon that he had worn since the day he was inducted. The skeleton collapsed to the ground as his hands grasped at the necklace. "No...no it can't end like this," he let out an anguished cry as his body began to disintegrate.

The ghoul-fire burned out of the eyes as the body went silent and collapse into a pile. Alucard step towards the pile as he heard Integra shout, "Someone clean this up."

"No," Alucard replied while saying, "I'll take care of this one. I'll see you at the mansion master."

To Integra's surprise Alucard picked up the body and disappeared with it into the night. 'That's a first,' she thought before turning and shouting, "Move out! Everyone back to the compound!"

* * *

Alucard appeared in a park under a large oak tree. He concentrated for a moment before a rectangular hole six feet deep appeared before him. He laid the body down with care before covering the hole back up. He then took a small cross from his pocket and implanted it at the top of the grave. Alucard then turned and walked away while thinking, 'Old habits die hard. But, only the worth will I bury with respect. Rest now Razvan...your service is over.'

* * *

Marco stopped in front of an odd place. It looked like someone had built a mini-mansion on top of a building. He looked at it before thinking, 'Wasn't this were that Helena vampire lived?'

He shrugged off the thought before he went up and knocked on the door. He waited for a moment before the doors opened to a dark room. "Anyone home," he asked while he walked in.

The doors slammed behind him which caused him to jump. He then turned to see a candle light that was floating in mid-air. After a moment another lit and then another. Soon the room was lit up with floating candles and at the end sat Seras Victoria on a soft couch. "What do you want," Seras asked in a threatening manner.

"I've just come to deliver a message from Alucard," Marco replied and moved back when the letter was snatched out of his hand in an instant.

Much to his surprise Seras had cross the room in an instant and her imposing nature was gone with that instant. Now she looked like a giddy school girl as she opened the letter. The doors opened again thus spitting Marco out onto the roof of the building. He picked himself up, dusted himself off, and said, "Well, I'll leave you to it," before disappearing into the night.

Seras walked outside into the moonlight as she read the letter.

_Dear Seras,_

_This is the last time we will have any communication until Integra is no longer with us. Do not be worried Marco and I have a little deal so he won't cause you any problems. Also, I am taking care of Razvan personally so that nothing will have the potential of hurting you or our child. Included inside this letter is a bank deposit number and the key, or should I say ring, to access it. The account is with the International Bank of Zurich under the name Tepes if they give you any trouble about it. The money there should be plenty for anything you might need. Be safe._

Seras read but it was the last line that made her feel like her heart had begun to beat again. She read it out loud as if it would verify the statement, "Love, Alucard."

'He loves me,' Seras thought as she swooned for a second. She then placed the letter in her pocket and fished out the ring that was in the envelope. The ring was metal and had an interesting design to it. The face was that of a capital V with a serpentine dragon looping in and out of the letter. Seras placed it on her ring finger as if it were an engagement ring and sighed. She ran the hand with the ring on it over her stomach, as if caressing the unborn life inside her womb, and whispered to the night, "I will see you again one day my love...my Alucard."

* * *

Disclaimer: Any characters or ideas from **Hellsing** do not belong to me. I am not selling this material, just writing for the heck of it as I go.

Feedback is requested, please send all comments to size=1 width=100% noshade> 


End file.
